Breaking a rule
by maybelady
Summary: Luffy had just met Shanks, but he can't stay with him for long. unexpectedly Luffy meets someone, who might do just that. but should she? Now she has to. Also, blackmailed into keeping Luffy away from the pirate, what will she do? She decides to side with Shanks, for some selfish reasons as well as Luffy's sake / youngLuffy, OC, eventually ShanksxOC, rated M for Ch 31 only
1. Chapter 1 - A new friend

_Hi!  
so, I guess this is really happening O.o  
my first fanfic!_

some things I think you should know beforehand…  
first, I am not an English native. I use however spell-check ;)  
also, right now I am up to ch 39, so this is not gonna be over by next week. I will upload a bunch for you now, to get you into the story. I know it starts out slower than other stories do, but this how I prefer it

I will try to upload one chapter per day for as long as I can. This might not last till the very end of the story. But I will work hard :) promise. I wrote the first 26 chapters on two days (no internet!), so hopefully I will get more of these days XD

just one more thing, then I release you! I have to thank therealebonygodess. She read my chapters beforehand and without her encouragement, I wouldn't have published any of this :) she also helped me with some of the chapter titles and the main title of the story!  
that was it! Have fun you guys :D 

Chapter 1 - A new friend

They had arrived late last night and all Shanks had wanted was to rest up after one of the worst hangovers he had ever had so far in his life.  
The death of his former captain had been exactly 10 years ago which in addition to feeling down and alone had left him feeling old for the first time.  
10 years was a long time after all.  
The little figure standing in front of him now only added to that fact.  
'Who are you?' The boy had to be very young and why was he up so early, weren't little kids supposed to sleep all the time?  
'Why are you in my room?' Shanks blinked and sat up in his bed. No point in going back to sleep.  
'I asked first!' The boy tried to glare but it quite failed the desired effect. Shanks laughed. More adorable glaring.  
'I'm Shanks, and downstairs is my crew. Are they still asleep?'  
'No, they have lunch and make jokes about their 'idiot captain'. So this is you then? Shouldn't they be nice to you?'  
Shanks chuckled as the somewhat-glare returned.  
'Calm down, they're just joking. You mind getting out now...? What was your name?'  
The little face lit up. 'I'm Luffy.' Without another word he rushed out and shouted something downstairs.  
He finally got out of bed and wondered why the ground was swaying. So the hangover still wasn't over (did that make it a hangstillthere?). There would be worse ones to come, he was sure of it.  
After showering which took ages he trotted downstairs, cheerily greeting by his men.  
'You look like you just got out of bed!' Yasopp was laughing about it but the look he got told him he was in fact correct.  
He sat down at the bar; the young woman from last night was there again. Not many would rent out their whole place to a group of pirates and hardly anyone would do so with a kind and honest smile.  
'Good morning, captain! You look much better.'  
'Thanks, the ground is less shifting than yesterday. Is there food left?' He knew how much his men could devour in few minutes if they were hungry enough, and on the sea food wasn't usually the best.  
'I saved you some.' Some would turn out to be a lot.  
The smell of more food however lured someone else closer.  
Luffy crawled up on the chair next to Shanks.  
'Can I have some?' He looked as innocent as could.  
'Careful capt'n, he even ate more than Lucky.'  
'All mine.' Shanks grinned at Luffy, whose expression hadn't changed except that he was drooling by now.  
'Grown men need more food than little kids like you.', Shanks explained while enjoying his meal even more.  
'I'm not small! I will be bigger than you in ... [pause] ... two years!' Luffy was standing on his chair, still not overlooking Shanks, who was rather tall.  
The sadness that had still lingered on the pirate was gone by now. This little boy was just to cute.  
'Makino, you still have some food left? Luffy's gonna need to eat a lot to grow bigger than me.'  
For Luffy two remarkable things had just happened. For one Shanks had just gotten one more friend and for second, and Luffy would never tell anyone, he was now convinced that if he just ate enough he would grow eventually.  
Happily Luffy downed the plate that was put in front of him and started to eye Shanks' food again. Wordlessly he pushed the plate closer to the boy and gone was what had been left of his lunch.  
Benn walked over to brief his captain on what the crew had been busy with.  
'... Once you are done we can leave. ...'  
Luffy was alerted. He didn't want the funny man with the red hair and strawhat to leave so soon. He was giving him food as well.  
'There is a rather large marine base not far from here. I wouldn't extend our stay here longer than necessary.', Benn finished.  
'Why are the marines a problem for you?' Luffy couldn't quite make the connection. He hadn't seen their ship yet.  
'We are pirates, Luffy -' Shanks didn't get any further.  
'You are pirates? AWESOME! I will be a pirate, too! Can I join your crew?'  
Benn could just stare for a moment before he gathered his thoughts. Surprisingly, Shanks was quicker to answer.  
'Little boys can't join our crew. When you are as tall as me, you can try again.'  
'I am not LITTLE!' Shanks knew, teasing Luffy would become his favorite thing to do on this island.  
He wasn't planning on leaving anytime too soon.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hat and Hood

Chapter 2 - Hat and Hood

While Shanks had stayed for several weeks, he grew restless eventually.  
Luffy had shown him all of his favorite spots in town and like the rest of the crew Shanks never grew tired of telling Luffy stories of the adventures they had experienced.  
Especially Yasopp could talk for hours. Luffy never guessed that only few were actually true. His eyes would get bigger with every word he said and he would cheer happily once the story was over.  
Many of his men walked over to Shanks asking him to overthink his decision of not taking the boy with them.  
One member took it as far as comparing Luffy to a stray dog.  
'If you want a pet, I wouldn't suggest a dog. They don't take the swaying well.'

The day of depature came and Luffy was up in Shanks room again begging him to take him with them.  
Shanks packed his remaining stuff in silence. He knew there was a good chance of caving in if he opened his mouth. He would like to take this little sunshine with him but he knew of the dangers at sea first hand. He also knew of the dangers for a five year old first hand. Not even considering the fact, that Luffy couldn't swim.  
Finished packing Shanks took the bundle in one hand and Luffys hand in the other. Luffy had stopped begging and started sobbing.  
The walk to the ship was too short.  
In front of his ship Shank bent down and picked Luffy up.  
'This isn't a goodbye for long, Luffy.'  
The boys eyes widened.  
'I will be back very soon.'  
Luffy stopped sobbing but still held a little tighter on to Shanks shirt.  
'Promise?'  
'Pirate-promise.'

While Luffy was saying farewell to all of the other crew members, some of who were crying like little girls (Shanks hadn't told them about their return yet), a young woman was running.  
She wasn't running for her life, but for her freedom.  
To her, this was even more precious.  
She was wearing a hooded shirt. Her hair would draw too much attention to the authorities that were looking for her.  
It wasn't anything big really, not even a wanted poster had been issued. Only the local knew of her supposed crime and were out to catch her.  
So she figured she just had to do something about the local part. Quickly.


	3. Chapter 3 - Taking off the hood

Chapter 3 - Taking off the hood

Luffy was sitting in Makino's bar again. It was a very hot day so most people would stay indoors waiting for the cooler hours in the evening.  
A woman walked in, whereas walking was a shaky defintion of what she was doing.  
She collapsed on half chair which meant she was hitting the floor soon after.  
Makino heard her laughing and when she didn't stop she started to wonder if she was heatstruck or even insane.  
Hoping for the first she walked over with a big glass of cool water.  
Bending down Makino noticed several things. The woman was much younger than she had thought (probably due to the hood she was wearing), she looked like she was closer to crying than laughing and she was clearly starved.  
'Here you go, drink up. I have leftovers from yesterday. It's both on the house.' Makino smiled and now the other woman looked like she was close to crying.  
'My name is Makino. Luffy will show you to a bathroom. If you clean it later I won't charge anything either. I'll get the food ready in the meantime.'  
She just nodded and rose. Luffy run over and took her by the hand.  
'I am Luffy! Are you not warm under the head-cape?'  
She wondered if it would be alright to tell them her real name. A wanted poster had been released a few days back. This was when she had started to move faster and to lie about who she was.  
'I am Sirja.'  
They would find her if they were questioned.  
But right now all she cared about was the shower and the prospect of food.  
After showing her to what would become 'her room' Luffy returned downstairs.  
Sirja enjoyed the shower to no end. Eventually she stepped out. Clean, refreshed and hungry.  
She wrapped her hair in a towel and annoyedly looked at her available clothes. Nothing was really clean. The heat period had been lasting for almost a week and she hadn't had the chance to wash anything. She went for minimal coverage and picked her bikini, added a light scarf and some shorts. Her long hair would dry soon, cooling her back.  
Back downstairs a table was set for her and Luffy. The boy was already drinking his juice.  
Makino brought food for both of them remembering how the red hair pirates and many before them had to share their meal.  
Sirja didn't even taste anything. She was faster than Luffy and that was saying something.  
She grew tired very quickly. The heat, the food and the subtle feel of being safe, she figured.  
'I need to rest up for a few days.', Sirja started 'I don't have money, so if I work while I stay, would that be alright?'  
Luffy was already cheering.

_So, you might have noticed, my chapters are not as lengthy as those of other authors. Well, during important story points, they will be. But I don't see the point in adding more than is necessary to carry the atmosphere and characters. Tell me what you think ;) _

_Also her name… well I love northern European names and in Finland I had met a girl with this name and it just stuck with me. _

_How to pronounce (Finnish, German): just read it out loud! English: maybe sear-ya? (like the verb to sear+ya) or you just read it however you like XD_


	4. Chapter 4 - Swimming gone wrong

Chapter 4 - Swimming gone wrong

Makino decided to leave the cooking to Sirja. She wasn't trained but after a few nights she learned to keep up with the pace of a bar (which wasn't all that fast) and everything was delicious.  
Sirja had almost forgotten how she ended up here. She would remember when she lay awake at night wondering what to do next. But during the daytime she was just living. Playing with Luffy, exchanging stories (Luffy could steal a conversation from almost any stranger) and Sirja would go with him to the beach in the morning.  
Luffy was set on learning how to swim. He wanted to surprise Shanks when he returned and since Luffy didn't know when this was, he was determined as could be.  
Sirja had chosen a shallow part of the bay. She had learned swimming by being thrown into a lake but decided to take a more sensible approach with Luffy.  
So they practised in the morning but after a week it doomed to her, this would not come easy.  
Since Sirja had somehow decided to stay here longer than necessary (she had no clue when or why this had happened) Makino had started to pay her some money next to supplying her with food and a room.  
So for this morning's swimming lesson she had a surprise for him: an inflatable rubber tire. Maybe with this Luffy would lose the fear of floating.  
It worked quite well. Luffy would wiggle with his feet and started to enjoy the missing ground. Sirja dived underneath and tickled his feet as she did so.  
They had a lot of fun - until there was a huge marine ship approaching. Sirja was up and running dragging Luffy along. They stopped once they reached the forest.  
'Why are you running from gramps, too?'  
Oh, crap. How would she explain this one?  
'You told me about him, remember?' This one was true. 'I thought I saw a man like you described on deck.' That one was a big fat lie.  
'Wow! Your eyes are this good?!' Now Sirja felt bad for lying to Luffy. He would believe anything she said.  
'I hate him! And the worst part is that Shanks can't visit as long as the old man is here. We have to hide deeper in the forest, he will find us soon if we don't.'  
Luffy lead the way. Or some way. Sirja was quite skilled in navigating on land since she grew up in mountains where there were litte to no paths. So she kept track on how to get back for both of them.  
Soon they heard the calling, then the trees falling. Sirja had been convinced that Luffy's stories were exaggerated but now she was terrified. If this man caught her it would be over. And now she was aiding his grandson to escape as well.  
Run girl, run.

_Soooo, how do you like her so far? :)_

_Is the pronunciation help of actual help? XD_


	5. Chapter 5 - Of knowing and not knowing

Chapter 5 - Of knowing and not knowing

It wasn't really a race. It was measuring how long until they would be caught. It wasn't long.  
Sirja was however surprised that Garp was not comfortable touching a young woman with hardly any clothes on. The old man even slightly blushed. He motioned her to walk in front of him while a yelling Luffy was secured in his right armpit.  
'Let me go stinking old man! Sirja, you have to run! Get Shanks to save me!'  
Garp stopped and froze.  
'Who is she to get? Are you talking about Red Hair Shanks? LUFFY? When, where and how did you meet him?' His glare switched to Sirja.  
'I have never met the man.' Although she knew who Luffy was talking about. She had seen this man's wanted poster on many places when she had checked for posters of herself. Not to mention the many times Luffy would talk about him.  
Luffy however decided it was a good time to play the silent card.  
Wrong choice.  
'Time to start you training, Luffy. Your task, come back alive.' And with this he threw the boy up into the mountains. It seemed so unnatural to Sirja.  
She ran after the little boy nonetheless. Or tried to. Garp's hand was gripping her shoulder seconds after.  
'You are coming with me, criminal.'  
Oh crap.

Garp had locked her up. He was going to let her calm down first before trying to speak to her.  
In the last hours the collected young woman had gradually turned into a raging, biting and thrashing beast.  
Sirja was set on getting to Luffy. Remembering well the direction where he probably landed she had to start the search before he could venture further in the wrong direction. Every hour this old man wasted would endanger Luffy even more.  
Seeing and hearing the girl rampaging in the cage he came up with a very convenient plan in his mind.  
A smile crept up on his lips.

_Hehehe… it is T-rated, don't worry!_


	6. Chapter 6 - A boy and the forest

Chapter 6 - A boy and the forest

Luffy was lost. He had started by walking in the right direction but soon he got turned around several times by some obstacles. He had been walking for hours when he just plummeted to the ground and started to think.  
He remembered the last time his grandfather had enforced this kind of 'training'. It was a 'present' for his fourth birthday when he had announced that he will become a pirate for the first time.  
Why had he gotten the same punishment for knowing Shanks? He was way nicer than gramps although he kept teasing him a lot. But Shanks would never throw him into the wilderness like that. At least he would give him more than his swim pants and a rubber tire. Surely lots of meat. Luffy was already starved. Swimming was so exhausting (although all Luffy did was floating this morning). He didn't understand why Shanks loved it so much. It also looked really easy when he did it and he was fast too.  
Thinking about the man only made this worse. He hadn't been alone in a long time he realized. First there was Shanks and the other pirates. He would aways find someone to talk to, steal food from, get teased by and no matter where he woud fall asleep, he would always wake up in his bed in the morning.  
Some weeks later Sirja came. She stayed a night, a few days until somehow she just stayed. It wasn't quite the same with her. She would make sure he was well rather then checking if he was happy with it. He had regular bed hours and would be waken up for breakfast. He would also have to help do some things in the kitchen which he didn't mind. She would be strict that he sticked to the few rules she had put up. Outside of these she would just goof around with him. Last week they had had a competition who could pull the funniest face. He smiled remembering.  
Luffy often wondered if this was like having a mother.  
Now he really was crying, or wailing, whatever you prefer. In the approaching nightfall this would attract several predators, one in particular.

_Sooo, have any of you read Stephen King's 'The girl who loved Tom Gordon'? Remembering this book I decided to have Luffy alone in the woods for a bit. If you haven't read it, I can only recommend it to all of you :)_


	7. Chapter 7 - Something in common

_Hi guys!_

_I am back with the next chapter :) if I don't get downright terrible news today I will celebrate with you this evening by publishing an extra chapter :D_

_And let me tell you, you want the next chapter ;) everyone likes some plot… _

_Also a big thank you to mugiwara-cristal and therealebonygoddess for fav+fol :) also thanks to all the others, who read through all six chapters yesterday :)_

Chapter 7 – Something in common

Luffy knew little of how to survive in the wild. Last time it had taken him more than a month to return to Fusha Village and several more for Makino to nurse him back to health.  
So he just lay down, still crying, and tried to fall asleep. Only hunger kept him company and there were noises all around him.  
He had gotten used to most of them during his last ordeal, but he thought he heard something new this time. Subtle yet there. No matter what was crawling there in the dark, the first thing to take him was sleep.

He woke up when something was poking him.  
A boy, some years older than him was standing next to his legs.  
'Why are you poking me?' Luffy made no move to avoid the stick. Still tired.  
'Why are you here and who are you?' The other boy was wearing a frown.  
'I asked first.'  
'Didn't know if you were dead.', was all the other boy said.  
Now Luffy answered the previous question. 'I'm Luffy, gramps has put me on training.'  
Wordlessly the other boy turned around and started walking away. Luffy jumped to his feet.  
'HEY! Where are you going? Take me with you! And who are you?'  
The boy had stopped and turned back.  
'Try to keep up. My name is Ace.' And with that he was gone. Ace dodged and jumped while he ran as if he had been doing this for his entire life. Well he kind of had.  
Ace wondered where to take the boy. With his lower speed and noisy steps he was already a burden to Ace. He would take him to Dadans place. From there a path lead to town and even a small boy would be able to follow it.  
One part of their short conversation kept popping up in his head though. So he stopped and waited up for Luffy.  
'Say Luffy... What does this training with your grandfather include?'  
'Well, this is the second time he threw me into the forest. He also fights with me very often, which is so mean! He is big like a giant and just as strong! He wants me to be a great marine, but I will be a pirate and sail away from here!'  
It sounded terrifyingly familiar to Ace.  
'So, ughh... Luffy, your old man wouldn't happen to be Garp?'

This was bad. The old fart was back and a little boy was tagging along. It was difficult enough for Ace to keep away from him as long as possible but with Luffy slowing him down it wouldn't be long now until there were found.  
While Ace was forced to call Garp grandpa when he was around, Luffy seemed to not be bothered by doing so no matter towards whom. He wasn't sure if he really was Garps grandson. And honestly, right now Ace couldn't care less.


	8. Chapter 8 - Terms and Conditions

_Here's to no bad news! _

_Big thanks as well to Major Whitlock's Girl and Emylound for fav+fol :) _

Chapter 8 - Terms and conditions

Sirja didn't like the smile on Garps face one bit. She was in trouble and so was Luffy.  
'Let me out of here, the sun is already setting and Luffy is still out there!' To emphasize her words she thrashed against the door of the jail cell.  
Garp rose and walked over to her. In his hand he held quite the familiar looking piece of paper.  
'I would say this is you, is it not? Your hair has probably betrayed you many times before. I talked to the officer in your home town, you robbed a merchant and later you killed a marine? You don't look like you were strong enough to even stand against a trainee. So why don't we chat about this?'  
Sirja was sobbing now. The man really was dead; she had hoped it was another lie. He had just done his job.  
'I didn't mean to, is he really dead? I was fleeing and just threw a knife in his direction.' She was surprised to find Garp offering her a handkerchief. Although she could have used it to tie her hair up, it was huge.  
'You didn't strike me as the bloodthirsty killer. However, I can't let you off the hook.' Her stomach dropped. 'You will accept the deal I offer or be sentenced for your crimes. And I really rather not lock you up.' By now Sirja was really confused. How can someone be so brutal and caring at the same time?! She was threatened, blackmailed and comforted at the same time by the same person, it was absurd.  
'Your bounty will be revoked. In exchange you will stay here and make sure Luffy is properly taken care of so he will become a marine.' Her mind went blank; Luffy was set on becoming a pirate! 'In addition, and this rule is to be taken especially seriously, you will keep Luffy away from red hair Shanks. I will provide you with a recent wanted poster.' By now Sirja was facing the impossible. Turning Luffy into a marine and keeping him away from the pirate... She had no idea how to accomplish either. But she had to focus, Garp wasn't finished just yet. 'To make sure you uphold these rules I will send forces every now and then. I am busy myself, but expect me visiting twice a year. While I am here, you are off duty and free to do what you want as long as it does not interfere with their training.'  
Sirjas mind had come to a stop. What did he mean 'their training', who else was involved here?  
'Thank you for agreeing, you are free to go.'  
'What?'

_I hope I didn't promise too much :D but I love this chapter (is this narcissistic, or what?)_

_Finally some real plot _


	9. Chapter 9 - Just one more problem

_Good morning :D_

_If you ever need some information, either write a pn or check out my profile. I keep it updated and put up information on recent and future projects._

_Also, my thanks go to yuki0123 for fol, as well to dante96 and therealebonygoddess for reviewing. Really happy you like it :)_

_But now, story!_

Chapter 9 - Just one more problem

Sirja arrived late. Makino had heard from Garp himself about everything. She greeted Sirja with a hug, knowing now what had led the woman to end up in Fusha.  
Sirja was just tired and went to bed.  
Once she laid there, the sleep wouldn't come. She at least had to play by the rules as long as the old man was around. This meant she couldn't start searching for Luffy just yet. Her thoughts kept returning to the other of Garps victim. She was sure, he hadn't meant for her to find out about it. Was it another kid? She hadn't seen any marine recruits around, but then again it had been already late.  
She rose again. Trying to keep herself busy she looked through the package Garp had given her before she had left.  
First off she found money. Lots of it. With it came a note: 'Luffy eats a lot, go buy yourself some clothes. You are a mother now. Dress like one.' She was thankful for the help, but this annoyed her to no end. Dress like a mother? What the hell was that supposed to mean?! She was 22, she would dress like a young woman, end of discussion. If Garp thought of her as a little lamb he was dead wrong. She complied when it made sense but she could be very stubborn when it didn't.  
The next thing was a letter. The town elder had written her, welcoming her into the community. It seemed Garp had told them, the whole incident had been a misunderstanding and she needed a place to call home again. They were so kind. They thanked her for adopting Luffy (Where did she ever sign anything like that? Ahh... There... Forged, but oh well...) and offered help, whenever she needed it. Some tears had filled her eyes.  
She was sad they had been told so many little lies. The big picture was correct, but it still bothered her. At least Makino knew the truth. She would visit the elder tomorrow to thank him for the lovely words.  
Next up was a folded paper. Unfolding it, she gulped. Just what she needed, another problem. With the name of Shanks. This wanted poster really had to be an updated version, the ones she remembered pictured a man younger than her. But this was different. She sighed.  
He was hot.  
Keeping Luffy away was one thing, but she was curious about him and didn't want to stay away herself.  
Then her eyes beamed with mischievous. The deal never said anything about HER whereabouts. She was searching for his bounty, but there was none. Instead it said 'Yonko'. Her eyes widened. She had heard of them. The emperors of the sea, so influential, powerful and strong that the marines encourages everyone to stay away from them. This was why Garp was so alarmed when Luffy had spoken of him. She looked back at the picture. The smirk on the man's face said it all. He liked to annoy the marines. Well, this might be something they had in common.  
She had to come up with some kind of strategy to make this work.


	10. Chapter 10 - Someone who cares

_Wow, this is a short one this time. As short as chapter five._

_Also I think this layout may be easier to read. With some more space in between. _

_Thank you Chieko Namikaze and Greawenn for following the story :) always makes me happy knowing you like the story_

Chapter 10 - Someone who cares

Back in the forest Ace wondered how they had managed to hide from Garp for so long. Little did Ace know he was occupied elsewhere and the night was theirs to put some distance between them and him.

Ace aimed for the Grey Terminal. He had a little place to hide there and was sure Garp wouldn't expect him there. Thanks to finding Luffy he had enough of a warning this time. They reached the shelter when the sky had changed to a light blue in the east. Luffy just collapsed in the corner and fell asleep. Ace did the same and also had no trouble sleeping.

In the late morning Luffy woke up. And was very hungry. So he poked Ace until he was awake as well. This earned Luffy a fist to the face.

'Ouch! What was that for, I am hungry, Ace.' Ace sighed. 'If you are hungry, go hunt something.'  
'How?' Luffy was lost. He looked with hunger filled puppy eyes to Ace, who sighed again. He would never admit it, but it had worked. He would go get something for the boy.

'Wait here. Don't move, I'll be back.'

Ace was back in the forest, armed with the wooden stick he currently used. His thoughts went back to Luffy. He was annoying, sure, but he still liked him. It might be that he was depending on him and was openly friendly. Both things Ace was not used to but was secretly yearning for. So he would take provide for Luffy, hunt for him and once Garp was gone he would lead him back to the village.  
His thoughts were interrupted though when a very yummy looking deer came along.


	11. Chapter 11 - To get moving again

_Morning guys and girls, _

_Struggled a little yesterday with writing, so I didn't finish a chapter. Fell asleep while thinking about how to continue. I am a good ways in though :) _

_I wanna thank Greawenn for the review :) I agree, there are not many out there. And it could go terribly wrong if you don't plan it out carefully. This is why I wrote so many chapters ahead ;)_

Chapter 11 - To get moving again

Garp had been looking for Ace, but with half a day to run he was out of his reach. Dadan had told him she hadn't seen him in almost three days.

Satisfied that Ace was facing the wilderness on his own, he returned to his ship and was gone before the day had passed. The whole village sighed in relief. Usually it would take a lot longer for him to get back to sea and at least some kind of destruction would be left behind.

Sirja was out looking for Luffy as soon as the ship had left the port. She had no hope of finding Luffy on her own, but she had come up with a plan to help him find his way home faster.

Luffy couldn't read yet (something she had to fix soon) so she had prepared red arrows. She would pin them on random trees so they would always point in the direction of Fusha. Sirja had considered leaving food behind as well, but animals would find it sooner than Luffy. So instead she had just packed some extra for the unlikely case she would come across him.

The sun was low when she started and she didn't plan on going far this evening. She changed her mind when the sun started to set and she would have to turn around to be home at nightfall.  
But she didn't. Being out in the forest again reminded her of her childhood. She was not scared of wild animals, not once had she ever been attacked by one. Just in case this should happen, she had brought a big and sharp kitchen knife.

She would never meet Sanji, who would highly disapprove of this, but to her knifes were for survival. Using it to kill or prepare food, it didn't make a difference to her. And Sanji would/could never shout at a pretty girl like her anyways.

She moved without making many sounds, enjoying the night and leaving many hints behind for Luffy to find.

Eventually she turned back, following her own arrows, confident that if Luffy found one he would find the way home.


	12. Chapter 12 - One returns

_Good morning everyone!_

_I might not find the wifi to upload on the weekend. I will be visiting some family and there had been issues in the past with getting a somewhat working signal (yeah… tiny village in the middle of nowhere…). If I can't upload on Saturday or Sunday (Sunday shouldn't be as much of a problem) I will upload extra chapters on Monday to keep the rate at one chapter per day :)_

_Also I would like to thank Greawenn for another review as well as chained2love and One-Piece123 for following on the story. I really appreciate the support :D_

_Now, more story!_

Chapter 12 - One returns...

Ace had seen Garp's ship leaving when he was out getting dinner. When he returned to Luffy he was harsher than usual. He didn't know, but one day was more than enough for Luffy to unknowingly weasel his way into someone's heart.

So Ace tried to put some distance between them; beginning now.

'Eat up, I show you the way to Fusha afterwards. Garp has left.'

'Do you wanna come and meet everyone? Makino and Sirja are so nice; they will cook for you too!' Luffy was beaming by now. He wanted to stay friends with Ace.

'Are you sure they won't mind?' He was scared to be rejected. He had been cast aside from the start and if people found out who he was they would hate him and hunt him and kill him.

'They will be so happy you took care of me!' Luffy still was smiling brightly.

Ace was unsure but decided to risk it.

They walked until nightfall. Climbed on top of a tree, the boys hoped they wouldn't fall in their sleep.  
None of them was resting well and so started walking early in the morning. There was no hunting today; with Luffy being noisy as he was it wouldn't even be possible.

In the late afternoon Ace saw the first arrow.

'Lu, what do you think this is pointing at?' Luffy wordlessly climbed up the tree, or tried to. 'Stay down, I will have a look.'

Ace was up in a few minutes.

'Luffy? Which direction is it pointing at?' Luffy walked away from the tree so he could see Ace and pointed his arm like the arrow. Ace searched for something in this direction and his eyes went big. He could see Fusha, it was much closer than he had thought!

'Ace! There are more markings like this one on other trees!'

Ace climbed down. 'Luffy, I think it is pointing towards Fusha Village. I saw a part of the harbor, I am sure. Let's follow the arrows.'

They reached the town as the sun was setting.

'Makino, Sirja! I am back and I brought a friend!' Luffy was inside the bar while Ace had been standing on the doorstep unsure whether he was welcome. When Luffy had called him a friend however he hesitantly had taken a few steps inside.

A young dark haired woman came from the back and hugged Luffy before she turned to Ace.  
'Hello! I am Makino, nice meeting you! Have you brought back Luffy all on your own? Thank you very much.'

Ace smiled, he liked her already. 'I am Ace. We found red arrows on trees and followed them. It was a much shorter way than the one I would have taken.' He shyly smiled at Makino which was answered with her usual bright smile.

'Sirja had put those up; she is still out looking for Luffy. But this has time till later, you boys must be hungry. Let me get you some food first.' Makino realized the boy was still hesitating, so he took Ace's hand and led him to the chair next to Luffy's.

Food was up soon and Makino sat down with them, telling Luffy about some news. She didn't tell him about the deal; just that Sirja had adopted him and would be staying here with them as a member of the village.

While she left the boys to down their fourth helping she went upstairs and prepared a bed for Ace.


	13. Chapter 13 - And one does not

_Hi!_

_found some wifi XD_

_thans to Cici1296 for reviewing and following :) I will work hard to complete ths story properly :)_

Chapter 13 - ...and one does not

Sirja was up in the woods again. She had walked past the boys this day but with more than two miles in between them they could not hear each other.

She had reached a steeper part of the hills which was not a problem for her. But since it might be dangerous for Luffy she placed the arrows in a way that would lead him around the worst parts.  
When she had reached what she guessed was the top she realized she could hear the sea close by.  
The night was getting darker quickly so she decided to turn around very soon. It would do no good if she fell down a into the sea because she couldn't see properly

When she did step into nothingness and felt herself being pulled towards the ground she laughed at the irony.

And silently hoped the cliff was not as high as she had thought before.

Shanks was standing on the deck of his ship. It was only a few more bays until he reached Fusha. They would set anchor out of sight however. It was late and he didn't want to stir the village in the middle of the night. Luffy would have to wait just one more night. He smiled at the thought of his little happy face.

His eyes roamed the coast. They had passed the capital in safe distance as well as avoided Garp as much as possible. The old man had shouted something his way, but he couldn't make it out.

Until they reached Fusha there wouldn't be any more settlements so they had moved closer to the coast.

A bright flicker had caught his eyes interrupting his thoughts. Something moved through the forest, something that was of a light color. Not a color an animal would have. Was there a person up there?

This late and dangerously close to the cliffs as well.

Was it a ghost? He wasn't superstitious like many sailors but what he saw was odd.

The person changed the direction. For a moment he saw her. The brightness had been her hair reflecting the rising moon.

Then she fell.

And he jumped.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi there :D_

_so many reviews yesterday O.o so I am moving this section to the end of the chapter, hope you don't mind XD_

_will change location this evening again. So let's hope the wifi-goddess likes me and you all :) otherwise i will just steal my bf's tablet again :D_

_also... I couldn't come up with a name O.o i ad a title for the chapter but i scratched it last second because it sucked X( suggestions? I can't change the document itself, but at least I could put one in the selection bar thingie_

Chapter 14 -

Shanks was with her in under a minute. He dived for her and although there was next to no light he saw her and pulled her to the surface.

He had to hurry. She was bleeding from her head and it would attract predators. This might be the east blue, but still.

On board Benn had lowered a ladder so he could get up. He hoisted the girl on his right shoulder and was back up soon. Benn took her from him during the last bit so he could haul himself on board.

Benn was already heading down carrying her to the sickbay.

Shanks instructed the night watch to set anchor and followed his first mate.

Downstairs the doctor had bandaged her head. Her hair didn't look as pale anymore. Wet it was a light yellow. She was unconscious but that was to be expected. She hadn't fallen from the highest point of the coast but still, it had been bad.

Was she from Fusha? If so, how come he didn't remember her? She was very beautiful and would catch anyone's eye. Maybe she was from the capital? Her clothes weren't elaborate enough to be from any higher ranking quarter but rather plain. Speaking of clothes, his doctor was freeing her right leg by cutting. Even he could tell it was broken. He hoped she wouldn't love her pants terribly much, they were pretty much ruined.

She stirred.

The doctor noticed as well.

'Keep her down, this is gonna hurt like hell. She gets pain meds once this is done.'

Benn had his arms on her upper legs. Shanks himself took hold of her shoulders. One skilled move of his physician and the girl screamed and tried to get up. Benn prevented her legs from being pulled closer and Shanks tried to talk to her while keeping her shoulders steady.

'Hi, your leg is broken, we are fixing it, try to keep still.' He looked at her but and he could tell she tried to focus her eyes on him. Since this didn't work she closed her eyes and nodded silently.

Another motion and she stiffened but bit down the scream.

'Are you from Fusha?' Another nod. Another twist made her whimper but she remained still. She visibly relaxed when her leg was getting bandaged.

The doctor kicked them out; he would still have to check the rest and wanted to give the girl as much decency as possible.

_i prefer notes at the end of chapters anyways as a reader, now that i think about it XD_

_first of, SolarEclipse. Thank you very much for your four reviews. It is great to get feedback chapterwise :) usually tiny-luffy-pout woud work, but the chapters are gonna stay the length they have. Some are longer, but not because i try to make them longer, but because the plot demands it. I tried writing longer chapters on purpose, but they dragged and that is something i wanna avoid at all cost. Also i think updating daily (whenever i can get my hands on wifi (i am kinda travelling much right now XD)) makes up for that :) i hope you keep ejoing :D_

_also a hug to therealebonygoddess for reviewing again :) great to know you, girl :)_

_Cici1296 and Greawenn both wrote a second review :) thanks you two :) you kinda have the same questions as well XD but i am not gonna spoiler you ;) also, __those chapters are already written, so there will be answers :)_


	15. Chapter 15 - back again

_hi guys :D_

_another chapter! _

_Another rev by miss ebony, thanks :) we'll chat later XD_

_enjoy :)_

Chapter 15 - Back again

When morning came and Sirja was still gone Makino started to worry. She had promised Luffy she would be here when he woke up.

Ace however was up early. Not wanting to worry the young one she made breakfast for him and poured him juice as well. He wanted to see the village so he thanked Makino and told her he would be back in an hour.

He walked outside and was standing on the main road. This early the shops were closed and he didn't have money anyways.

So he went to the port. He was curious if he could see something familiar, like the tree from yesterday. He doubted it, but it couldn't hurt to try.

He approached the harbor but something else caught his eye. There was a pirate ship approaching. Luffy would have recognized it but he didn't. He ran back to the bar.

'Makino! There are pirates! Here, in Fusha!'

Makino rushed outside to have a look. She knew the ship.

'Don't worry Ace, we know them, they are very kind people.'

Ace however was doubtful.

'Tell Luffy I will be back once they have left. Bye!' And he was gone.

Makino was puzzled by his behavior but had other things on mind.

She had to make breakfast for many hungry pirates.

It took half an hour until the first crew members arrived. But they weren't as cheerful as usual. Shanks greeted her with a faint smile and asked her outside. When she stepped outside she knew why they had been so sober.

'Sirja! What happened!' She could see the bandages, so she hoped the woman was alive.

'So you know her? She was up in the woods last night and fell into the sea. Do you know why she was there?'

Makino couldn't quite collect her thoughts. 'She is not dead, is she? She is Luffy's mom, she can't die.'

Ignoring the shocked faces of the men she kept going 'Garp had Luffy training by throwing him in the wildness. She was out searching for him. He returned last night.', she added, calming them.

'Do you know where she is living?' Shanks felt sick. He had recovered from her being Luffy's mother but his stomach twisted when he thought about how scared the boy would be. They had given her plenty pain killers and she was gonna be out cold for a good while longer.

'Her room is upstairs, I will show you. Luffy is still asleep, so we have to be quiet.'

Shanks carried her upstairs, his ships doctor following behind.

It was a small room, he had to be careful to keep her leg save as well as her head. He couldn't help but straining her broken ribs but it wasn't long until Shanks laid her gently down.

He lingered a little while longer until the doctor had made sure no further harm had come from carrying her here and they all left the room.

Downstairs he could hear Luffy's bright laughter. It wouldn't last, Shanks thought with a sad smile.


	16. Chapter 16 - Hearts of gold

_Good morning :D_

_still in terrible wifi area, but it's working well enough so i can upload this :)_

_thank you Cici1296 for rev+fav :) i am annoyed too, when i have to wait months for an update on a story XD_

_also, i remember crying at the end of this chapter, when i wrote it :'( but i think most of you will be just fine ;)_

Chapter 16 - Hearts of gold

Shanks took his time to get to Luffy, but the little whirlwind of cuteness ran up to him anyways. The man scooped him up and hugged him. How would he tell him about what the doctor had told him? They would not know how bad the damage to the head was until she was awake again. Her not waking was a possibilty as well, though a slim one. She had responded to his talking during the treatment.

Luffy knew something was up when there was no teasing about him still being small or him not being able to swim. He frowned.

'Is something wrong?' Luffy got scared when Shanks didn't answer immediatly but cuddled him closer instead.

'Your mommy had an accident, Luffy -' he didn't get any further, Luffy had switched to cry-mode and who could blame him.

'We found her and she is upstairs resting, do you wanna go see her?' Nodding, but Luffy made it very clear he wanted Shanks to carry him there. Not that the pirate had intended anything else. He steadied Luffy and went to see Sirja.

They had changed the bloodied bandages this morning so she looked as if she was sleeping instead of being drugged.

Luffy wiggled free of Shanks and run the last stretch. He was about to crawl into the bed when Shanks stopped him.

'Her right leg is broken and so are many ribs. She also hit her head. You can't just jump in there, ok? Here-' he put the boy on Sirjas left side, which was considerably less damaged than the right '- you can lay down here.'

He pulled the only chair closer and set next to the bed to keep Luffy in check, or so he told himself at least, for Luffy was snuggling against her and made no move to do something reckless.

'Why is she sleeping?' Shanks had been in thought. 'What? Oh, we gave her medicine so she wouldn't be in pain. Those make you sleepy, don't worry.'

'Can I have some, too?' The sadness in Luffys voice twisted his heart. He couldn't come up with an answer and luckily didn't have to. Sobbing, Luffy had fallen asleep.


	17. Chapter 17 - What one knows

_Hi :)_

_i wanna thank Cici1296 for revieweing (i agree O.O) as well as a guest who did so :) _

_this chapter is difderent. personally, I like it a lot :)_

Chapter 17 - What one knows

The last hours- days? she hoped it wasn't weeks - had been hazy. She remembered little to none. Or maybe she hadn't been around to notice more than she had.

However she clearly remembered being pulled to the surface after she had fallen. The same person had gotten her on land (which land? The only things there were rock, forest and the sea...). Other had carried her away. Then pain. Her own scream. A man was talking to her. His voice was calming but she couldn't make out any words. Her sight was weird and shaky so she had closed her eyes again and just nodded. The pain again, but she had expected more of it and it was ok.

The man was talking again. She just nodded, he seemed to ask her something this time. It didn't matter to her. The sharp pain again. Then she felt bandages wrapping up her hurting leg. They were done with this part. The tension she had held, dissolved. Some orders, shuffeling. The voice that had talked to her left too.

Another came this time. He was talking a lot, probably trying to distract her, or something. She thought it was a doctor. His movements were professional and skilled, so she didn't put up a fight when he removed her clothing. Checking her ribs. More pain, not unexpected. And not as harsh as before. More bandages as well as some cooling paste. Then she felt a suringe and had to concentrate to keep her arm steady. More words. The coolness of something being injected. The pain was getting better and her minds was getting blurrier.

The next somewhat lucid moments started when she was lifted off from where she was. The two voices she knew where there again. This made her happy. Someone was taking care of her. She was picked up by someone. The first voice was back. He was carrying her. Then a female voice. Wait... Makino? Was she back in Fusha? Was Luffy back home? They started to move. Slowly, which was good because she felt sick from the little moving that had happened. Then...stairs? Was she really back home? She counted the steps, yes they were taking her to her room. She was put down on her bed. Carefully. Hesitantly. He stepped away and someone else approached her. From how he worked and what he did she knew it was the doctor again.

She felt a sense of accomplishment rise in her that she could put so little information into a cohesive context. Then they both left. Would they just put her here and leave? She felt angry about it. This anger dissolved. She heard crying coming closer. Luffy. She was sure. He was ok, well at least back home. Her door opened. Luffy came running which filled her with dread. He wasn't a careful child, this would hurt. The first voice was back, talking sternly yet kindly to him. And putting Luffy on her left side. He cuddled into her, it didn't hurt much. She tried to put her arm around him, but it wouldn't obey.

Scratching of the chair. Someone sitting down. And a little talking. She heard some more sobbing and Luffy seemed to be asleep soon.


	18. Chapter 18 -A face and a voice

_Morning :D_

_thank you Shiro-Chan0001 for your big support :) _

Chapter 18 - A voice and a face

The next time she woke up Sirja knew where she was and she could hear Luffy eating in her bed. She tried to open her eyes. There he was. A little scratch on the cheek and clearly he had cried a lot but he was well and this made her smile.

'Luffy...' Was this really her voice? It was so quiet. Still it caught his attention.

'Mommy!'

Somebody else was in the room. She turned her head (ouch), she had to see who had talked to her all this time.

She took in his features while Luffy was neglecting his food for once and hugged her, or choked her, whatever you prefer.

'Luffy! Careful...' it was the same voice she had heard before. And she recognized him from the wanted poster that was only a few meters away in a drawer.

'Thank you for helping me...'

He met her gaze. 'How do you know I was there?' He looked genuinely curious.

'You talked to me, and you carried me upstairs.' She smiled at him.

Now Luffy was crying again, demanding her attention. Slowly she hugged him back and kissed him on the hair, forehead, cheeks.

Her muscles were sore and cramping. She had to move.

Keeping Luffy in her arm she tried to push herself up with her right arm. She didn't get far. For one her whole body was protesting and secondly two hands had pinned her shoulders down, determined to keep her flat on the back. She looked up into serious blue eyes.

'Bed rest, of the strictest kind. I would get the doctor but you might be doing jumping-jacks by the time I return. Luffy, would you get the doctor please?'

The boy wouldn't turn down a request made by Shanks so he got up, kissed his mommy on her left temple and was on his way downstairs.

'Jumping- jacks, really?' Every word she said was a tease. But she was smiling, so Shanks relaxed and allowed his usual cheerfulness to bubble up again.

'You never know. You were hiking at night close to a cliffs edge.'

'I was about to turn around, really!'

'Tough luck then. Good thing I saw you. But you know, night-time swimming has its charmes.'

'So you pulled me out of the water, too?' She looked puzzled and so did Shanks.

'Didn't you say you knew I was there?'

'Well yes, when the doctor was aligning my leg.'

'Oh... This, I wasn't doing much.' He laughed apologetically.

The doctor could be heard in the hallway. She got serious all of the sudden. 'I have to talk to you alone later-' she didn't get any further, the door opened.

A smiling doctor came inside and ushered a confused Shanks out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19 - Crush(ed)

_Good morning :D _

_i really hope people won't hate me for this chapter XD i can be so cruel..._

_thank you anndschka and therealebonygoddess for your reviews :) as always, i really appreciate them :')_

Chapter 19 - Crush(ed)

Downstairs Shanks sat down at the bar. Makino was relieved that Sirja was awake again. And so was Luffy, cheerfully downing food once more. He had been so quiet all day, only his crying had interrupted it every now and then.

It all seemed so happy and like it was back to normal. But Sirja's last sentence wouldn't leave him alone. Along with some other things concerning her.

He wondered whether he should ask Makino those questions or wait and ask the girl herself. Knowing his doctor, he probably wouldn't be allowed into her room for the rest of the evening.  
Curiosity would usually get the better of him. Just like this time.

'Makino, you mind if we talk?'

'Of course not, captain, how can I help?'

He just looked at her intensely. Moving his eyes shortly to the kitchen door, then back into her eyes.

'You know, I still have work in the kitchen, you mind we talk there?' Smart girl.

'Nahh, I can help you, too.' He smiled at her which would always make her shift her gaze to the side, smiling too.

He wasn't a stupid man but the simplest things could honestly surprise him sometimes. So he hadn't caught this detail about Makino, or would disregard it as part of her timid nature. However even he didn't miss the obvious shadow of hurt that crossed her face when he asked 'Can I ask some things about Sirja?'

It was like having your crush asking you if your best friend was seeing someone.

'S-sure...' Makino regained her composure quickly.

'What happened while we were gone? How can so much have changed?'

'Actually, a lot changed just a few days back when Garp came...'

'Oh... Yeah... We kinda waited for him to move. Weren't interested in destroying Fusha.' This earned a shy smile from Makino.

'So how where things before Garp came and what did he do?'

Makino gestured for him to sit down and followed suit. She talked about how Sirja had arrived, stayed and lived here. Then she told of her past and how Garp knew about it and used it to blackmail her. She told him of the deal and by then Shanks was up and pacing. He was fuming with anger. This cheap bastard, having a young woman fight his battle.

Makino also warned him there would be more marines stopping by, checking up on her.  
'Let them come...' He was itching to release some of his wrath. He could pity them for their bad luck later.

'They won't attack you! They will observe, document and have Sirja pay for it!' No matter how much she envied the other woman for the attention she was getting from Shanks, Sirja was still a dear friend and she feared for her safety.

Makino could see the same emotions mirrored in Shanks' face, followed by desperation and anger.  
'I will think about this. Same room like last time?' Makino nodded and bid him good night.  
She watched him walk up to Luffy, ruffling his hair and about to leave for the stairs when the little boy was glued on him again.

They laughed and he carried him upstairs.

She listened for his steps, in the kitchen she could clearly locate them. He was stopping in front of Sirjas door. She remembered Luffy and relaxed. He would leave soon after.

And return to her.


	20. Chapter 20 - Of things that change

_Hi!_

_this is a nice long chapter :D hope you like it_

_thanks to Cici1296 and therealebonygoddess for reviewing :) _

Chapter 20 - Of things that change and things that don't

Luffy wanted to sleep next to his mother, of course. And Sirja had wanted to talk to him. Best excuse to go see her again this late was putting the already yawning little Luffy in her bed.

He dreaded that talk however.

Would she tell him to leave and stay away from Luffy and her? It was the last thing he wanted if he was completely honest with himself.

This honesty included that this had several reasons. Part was just to annoy Garp. It was bad enough what Luffy had to endure, but now he made Sirja part of this crime. Another part was Luffy himself. He adored the little boy to bits. He was just too cute and would always lighten up his mood. And another part, the one he had most trouble to admitting, was Sirja herself. He didn't feel pity that she was put in this position. It was downright rage. The level just how pissed he was had surprised him and utterly decided for him, he liked her. And he hardly even knew her. This might very well be part of why she was special. She intrigued him. He knew she was kind from how Makino had spoken of her. And of course she was beautiful. Not oh-my-god-I-would-kill-for-a-single-smile-pretty, but still turning heads.

By the time he had gotten there he had stood some minutes in front of Sirjas door and Luffy was asleep in his arms.

He knocked and was allowed in.

Sirja was still laying down, good. No sitting up yet.

'So, how many jumping-jacks did you do while I was gone?' She laughed at that.

'Repeat this often enough and your doctor is gonna chain me to the bed.' A smile remained on her face.

He noticed the little tube was removed from the back of her hand.

'No more pain killers? Won't that be ... painful?' She laughed again, he could sound so stupid sometimes.

'Well, good morning Captain Obvious! But yeah... I prefer my body telling me what NOT to do over some person.' She winked at him. 'No jumping-jacks anytime soon.'

'Luffy wanted to sleep here. Will you be ok or do you want me to put him in his room?'

Her eyes were awake and sharp. He liked her much better like this than half conscious.

'But this isn't the only reason you came, is it? Please bring Luffy to his room first, he shouldn't hear this.'

His dread turned into panic. Would she stick to what Garp had put into motion? He rose and hugged Luffy a little tighter.

'Don't worry.' He turned around and found her smiling kindly. 'You are not the bad influence I want to protect Luffy from.'

He smiled back, relief written all over him and left to take care of Luffy.

Shanks had carried him to his bed many times so he knew the room. It was nice to see, that there were some things that had not changed while he was gone. However he had new sheets and he had to suppress a laugh. It had anchors printed on it.

He tucked him in, a goodnight kiss on the forehead and closed the blinds so he could sleep in.

He returned to Sirjas room and growled.

'No sitting yet!' He lifted her up and put her down again, flat on the back. She poked out her tongue at him.

'It is not hurting badly and my back is stiff!'

'But it is still hurting? So no sitting!'

'I will be back up once you close the door behind you.' She challenged him, he liked that. But two can play this game.

'And when do you think this will be?' He cocked an eyebrow and smiled victorious. He wasn't sure, but was she blushing? The question seemed to be written on his face, she turned her head. When she faced him again Sirja had recollected her composure.

'We can play after the serious stuff is taken care of.'

He switched to captain-mode.

'Right. So... Makino has told me what is going on. You will disobey Garp? Openly? This is dangerous.' He shook his head.

'What other option is there? Luffy will never become a marine and he adores you.'

Makino had forgotten about the marine part.

'What... Wait...Hold on... You are supposed to turn Luffy into a marine? Has the old man lost his mind?' His mood was somewhere between amused and enraged.

'I guess Makino forgot, but there is more. When he was talking about the conditions he mentioned something I believe he didn't want me to know. He went on about how I was free to do what I wanted as long as it wouldn't mess with THEIR training. There is someone else. I assume very close by, or he would have no reason to believe I could interfere.'

Shanks had gotten very quiet. Only the very closest of his crew members knew his real reason for staying in the East Blue.

If Garp was hiding someone close by, then he had to find him. Him. If he was correct it was a boy. Three years older than Luffy, with black hair and freckles.

He wondered if he should tell Sirja. She was watching him patiently and met his gaze when he looked up. Yes, he would tell her. He trusted her.

'There is ... someone. Someone I have been asked to look for and take care, should I find him. My biggest lead so far was that Garp had taken him away and hid him in the East Blue. He is 8 years old by now. I have a picture from him when he was a year old.'

Would he tell her the whole story? He looked at her again. She was silent but behind her eyes there was a busy mind. 'He is the son of my former captain. He is dead but his son is still out there. I had to promise him to find the boy and raise him like my own.' He went silent afterwards.

The gears in Sirjas head clicked.

She could see the torment that underlined this conversation.

'Then this is your second big lead. You have not failed your captain.'

He looked up when she said this. It had hit a sore spot. But not with a hammer but with a feather.


	21. Chapter 21- One thing Benn doesn't know

_Hei you guys :D_

_Thanks again to my somewhat regular reviewers Cici1296 and therealebonygoddess XD so nice of you to always take your time to give me feedback :)_

Chapter 21 - One thing Benn doesn't know

When Shanks had left Sirja's room a few minutes later he had felt better than in years.

He still hadn't found Ace yet, but he had an ally right where they thought he was and he himself could roam the other ports.

He may call Sirja an ally but he really thought of her as something else. The way she had said good night only added to the fact.

She had hugged him, closely and kissed him, hesitantly, on his cheek.

Where his sudden boldness had come from he had no idea, he had hardly had any sake tonight so it wasn't drunken stupidity. But he had kissed her back just as careful. On her lips. And she had smiled. And so had he.

It was then that he came back from his thoughts and found someone waiting at his door.  
Benn.

He had probably seen the idiotic grin on his face. Sometimes he wished his first mate wasn't as smart as he was.

'You are playing a dangerous game, Shanks.' Crap, he was being serious. He hardly ever called him by his first name. Maybe he could turn this around and outsmart him just this once.

'Come inside, I have great news, you won't believe it.'

A frown, disbelief, shrugging. Benn followed inside.

'Sirja heard something from Garp she was not supposed to. I think Ace is somewhere very close by.'  
They sit down and Shanks explained.

By the amount of excitement his captain had held when he had walked out of the girl's room Benn had been sure that there had been some kind of adultery stuff happened. The more he listened to him however, the more he refrained from this assumption.

Once he had heard everything and saw the big smile on the other man's face he was almost convinced. But he had to ask.

'So you didn't do any dirty stuff in there with Sirja?' The shock on Shanks face was honest as well as his answer.

'No!'  
Benn checked his face and saw no lie. Good.

Shanks would never consider two kisses as shy as those to be 'dirty stuff'.


	22. Chapter 22-Secret kisses honest feelings

_Morning :)_

_So… yeah... that happened XD changed the genre to romance now as well_

_Another thank you to therealebonygoddess for your review :) I am just as happy as you are to get reviews XD_

Chapter 22 - Secret kisses and honest feelings

The next few weeks were pretty much the same.

Luffy would tug on Shanks arm/hand/leg/sleeve to drag him to the beach and continue learning to swim. He would bring Sirja along since she now was allowed to sit upright again. He carried her and both of them enjoyed the closeness it allowed without raising any kind of suspicion.

They hadn't talked about what this was or what it meant. They continued the kisses at night and whenever Shanks would bring breakfast while Luffy was still asleep, they kissed some more.

Since Luffy had lost his rubber tire in the forest, Shanks had gotten him a new one. It had a pattern with goofy sharks on it and Luffy loved it to bits. So he spent the mornings floating. He had started to use his feet to move and his hands to steer. Sirja called this progress and she would know.

They would return to have lunch after which Sirja would be carried back to bed to rest up.  
The afternoon Luffy would spend with Shanks alone. Hiding from any stray marines had seemed to become one of Shanks new favorite games, Luffy thought. There were more marines here than usual as well.

For dinner they would be back. Luffy always got a head start because Shanks went upstairs to pick up Sirja and kiss her. They couldn't spend too much time up there alone however or Benn would know sooner or later. It was however getting increasingly hard to keep track of the time, so they had limited it to one kiss only. To compensate this one was getting more intense over time.

The rest of the night would be spent drinking and feasting.

Luffy would listen to new adventures or would just enjoy old stories over again. It didn't matter to him. His friends were back to their old selves, his mommy was getting better by the day and Makino had picked up on some recipes from her as well. And he would see Ace again. He had promised.

The pirates would departure the next morning. After staying more than a month Sirja had even started to walk again. She wasn't quite as steady yet but her leg had healed very well. According to the doctor there would be no lasting damage.

They had all celebrated till the early morning hours. Sirja however had retired hours ago. But Shanks had to wait till the last of his crew member was asleep.

Then he slipped in her room.

'Sirja...'

'I honestly thought you had fallen asleep.' He could hear her chuckle. A light went on.

He went closer and pulled her into a kiss. He would miss her. No matter how quickly he could make it back.

'I still had to give you this.' He held out a photograph. It showed a boy, Sirja guessed a year old. 'This is all I have to go by, keep it save.' He kissed her once more. And she kissed back, wanting.

'Sirja...' He broke the kiss and looked at her. 'We agreed to wait till I return.' She just kissed him again.

'But you will at least stay here, next to me?' Her eyes begged more than her words. Wordlessly Shanks removed his sword, took off his shoes and hat and lay down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He admired how the light would catch in her light blond waves until he turned off said lights and gave her another small kiss.

'Goodnight, Sirja.'

'Goodnight.'

'I love you.' Her eyes flew open. She crawled up to see his face in the dark and kissed him softly. 'I love you, too.'

_Can i get an 'awwwww'? ;)_


	23. Chapter 23 - words spoken and unspoken

_Good morning :D_

_All it takes is changing the genre to 'romance', interesting XD but I am all in for romance as well *-*_

_Thanks to Cici1296 and Just An Alchemy Nerd for your reviews :D though I must disagree, after one month together I wouldn't be surprised to find love were there was affection first *-* (being all romantic again… XD )_

_Also thanks to both Just An Alchemy Nerd and Lynn Kyzar for fol+fav. This means a lot to me :D_

Chapter 23 - Words spoken and unspoken

Most women would have been furious to wake up lonelier than they had gone to bed. For all the right reasons, too. But Sirja wasn't. She was relieved, no one had caught them. They wanted to wait just a little while longer to tell the others.

They had been talking a few times about how things would continue from here on out. Both of them were set on making this work; Shanks had promised to come up with a solution so that they could be together.

And he loved her.

Smiling she rose, Sirja did some stretching like the doctor had instructed, took a shower and got dressed.

The cheerful 'good morning' of her secret lover had further proven their success. Luffy was up, too. They had gotten themselves some food but it was still up to her to prepare breakfast for the whole crew, half of which was passed out 'sitting' on the tables. The rest was on the floor.

The smell would wake them eventually. Benn was curious why his captain didn't have a hangover and instead was already enjoying some snacks with Luffy on his lap.

Benn's thoughts were soon however dragged towards the food. He had a sweet tooth and the smell from the kitchen meant pancakes or better.

Makino was soon joining them. She helped Sirja to serve up mountains of food. All of which were gone within the hour.

The pirates made for their ship.

Luffy was clinging to Shanks' shirt again. Sirja trailed behind. This would be hard for her too.

'Hey Luffy, do you really think I won't come back?' Shanks looked at the little boy having taken hold of his arm. He pulled him up, so he could look him in the cute little face.

'You'll come back?'

'It won't be as long this time, too.' Luffy smiled. And all of the sudden he shooed them to their ship. 'Then hurry! The sooner you will be back!' Shanks looked over his shoulder and met Sirja's gaze. She was nowhere near as happy as Luffy was and neither was he.

'You make sure you swim by then, anchor.'

Luffy poked his tongue out.

They bid farewell to each other. Luffy got a kiss on his fore head. Both Makino and Sirja received a hug. Then the pirates stepped back on their ship and waved while the wind caught in the sails.

Both Shanks and Sirja took care not to look at each other intently, not aware, that this would draw all the more attention.


	24. Chapter 24 - one topic, teo conclusions

_Morning :)_

_Just a few hours back I got the idea for a new story. So after this one here is finished there is gonna be one I have been writing on, and for after that I have the plot in development :D_

Chapter 24 - One topic, two conclusions

Makino had been watching both Shanks and Sirja over the past weeks. The eye of a jealous woman won't miss a thing, they say.

Those were some words of wisdom.

The conversation with Shanks had started this behavior and what she had been noticing, had kept it going. The way they wouldn't dare to look longer at each other than absolutely necessary while smiling faintly had decided it for her.

They were 'something'.

Later this evening when she and Sirja were cleaning up together, Makino decided to put her theory to the test.

'Say Sirja, are you and Shanks a couple?' She had managed to ban all the negative feelings from her voice and this was why she was faced with a blushing and smiling Sirja who couldn't wait to tell her best friend about her lover.

They sat down and talked or rather, Sirja talked. Of their first kiss, why they decided to keep it a secret just a little bit longer and all the girlie stuff.

Although Makino had a crush herself, she couldn't help but be happy for them. It was just part of her good willed nature. They found a bottle of wine and had their own little celebration which soon led to the game of finding a lover for Makino and all the hilarity that came along.

Not too surprisingly, Benn had the same topic on his mind. He had not been lead by jealousy however but rather because it was part of his job to keep his captain in check.

So when Benn found him looking out to the ocean he took his chance.

'Hey boss. Something of interest out there?'

'Nahh... I had missed the sea.'

'Do you miss Sirja just as much?'

Shanks turned to face him.

'I warn you, don't deny it.' He added before Shanks could even open his mouth.

'I wasn't planning to. I do miss her. I wish she could see the same thing right now. Happy?'

'Not quite.' Shanks growled. This was gonna be a pain.

'Have you slept with her?' Shanks' derailed face answered for him.

'So she's not one of your toys, huh... Next one. Do you plan on sleeping with her?'

'Why, you wanna work as a chaperone from now on?'

'I take this as a yes then. Do you love her?'

The annoyed look faltered and was replaced with a small smile.

'Oh crap, Shanks. Do you ever think anything through?'

Shanks was beyond annoyed now and his stubbornness as setting in. 'And what would be so terrible about it?'

'Have you not even once considered Luffy's part in this?'

'In case you haven't noticed, we get along great.'

'So you would be fine with Sirja staying put with Luffy? Or would you prefer to take her with you and leave him behind, now that he finally has a mother? Or why not take both with you? It only has been one of your sanest moments when you refused to let him join our crew!' Benn was shouting by now, something he rarely ever did.

Shanks face however had been drained from all the color. 'Shit...'


	25. Chapter 25-Expectations and Consequences

_Hi!_

_Some more action this time :D_

_Big thanks to Doppelganger 5.0 as well as flame-dragon2 for following on the story :) so happy about it XD_

_Another thanks goes to Just An Alchemy Nerd for yet another review ;) _

_Oh and also… rating will go up starting at ch 31. I changed quite some stuff there. Have fun!_

Chapter 25 - Expectations and consequences

Sirja had no idea of the torment Shanks was going trough. But of course Benn was right, he kinda always was.

So instead of silently suffering, she was cheerfully awaiting his return.

That was until she got some unpleasant visitors.

'I am Captain Frinks under Vice admiral Garp's command. May I ask for a private conversation with Miss Sirja Valka?'

'Makino, would you take Luffy for a walk?' She leaned down to her little boy and gave him some money. 'I think we are out of meat as well.' She winked at him. Under no circumstances did she want Luffy to get suspicious.

They left and Sirja was gestured to sit down opposite of Captain Frinks. Two of the marine soldiers positioned themselves next to her.

'How may I be of service?' She would play the devoted harmless maiden role until she knew what they were up to. Although she had an idea.

'Until shortly the Red Hair Pirates stayed here in this establishment. Is this correct?'

It was a pub, she thought to herself. 'Yes, this is correct. We earned a good amount of money.'

'I am happy to hear that, miss. However, a young boy was placed in your care. One of the most important rules was to keep him away from criminals. Do you mind explaining your course of action?' Her face was smiling kindly but underneath some would have been able to spot the determination as well.

'The boy is Luffy. He was put in my care while he was thrown into the woods by his grandfather. The same person, initiating the whole adoption by the way. I was worried when he didn't come home for many days.' A little lie wouldn't hurt, she had decided. Luffy had only been missing two days... 'You would be too, wouldn't you? So I went searching for him. I didn't find him. I was out well after nightfall. I must have gotten turned around in the dark.' Just another little lie, no need to tell them that she knew the way back all along. 'I didn't see the cliff in the dark and fell. By chance said pirates were close by and saw me falling. They rescued me and brought me back home.'

The marines were exchanging glances but she ignored them and continued.

'When I woke up several days later', oh the exaggeration felt nice, 'Luffy had made it back on his own (mental note to herself, how had he managed this?) and the ship's doctor had taken care of my wounds. Since my right leg had been broken I couldn't get up. Luffy was in Makino's care for the time being.

The agreement only included me as in charge, so your accusations, and don't bother hiding them as questions, are of no value.'

She looked at them, challenged them to talk back to her. She knew this wasn't wise, but the anger had taken hold of her and now there was no turning back anyways.

'This would be all then.' He had taken notes while she had spoken. Now he was rising. She did the same, but was grabbed by the men next to her.

She glared but stayed silent. She had not believed for a second that this had been all. He walked around the table until he stood in front of her.

'Stay away from them, missy.' He punched her in the stomach.

Her gaze held but if not for the soldiers holding her up she would have been down after this.

'Keep that child away from them.' He punched her again. 'Or next time I will take you upstairs...' He had grabbed her by throat this time, holding her up only by her neck.

When her glaring still would not die down he just threw her on the floor. He spoke again as he stepped over her and left the building, 'I will be back, be sure of it.'


	26. Chapter 26 - Picking up the pieces

_Good morning :D _

_Hope you have little heat with a lot of sunshine!_

_Thanks to chibi-twan for fav+fol :) as always, it means a lot to me. As well as getting another review from Just An Alchemy Nerd! Jupp, poor little girl, but she had it coming, making out with a yonko and stuff… just wait until they find out about that part XD_

_Also. I wrote a one shot yesterday. It will be published on the 14__th__ of august :) for those of you who are interested :D it will be called 'one'_

Chapter 26 - Picking up the pieces

Sirja enjoyed the floor just a bit longer. She was coughing. She didn't bother to check for blood.  
Soon however she pulled herself halfway up. It was no good if Luffy walked in on her lying on the floor like this. Once up she was shaken by heavy coughing again. Blood spilled on the floor and Sirja had trouble breathing.

She moved her knee over the blood, if he found it; it would alarm Luffy just as much.

Another push and Sirja was standing again. Carefully she made her way to her room. She looked in the mirror and froze. Her neck was badly bruised from getting choked. Sirja couldn't let anyone see this, so she borrowed Makino's makeup. Her room was not far.

Clinging to the wall, she made it there and back eventually, counting her blessings, that they hadn't considered breaking her leg again. She dragged herself to her bed. Contently she closed her eyes once she had lowered herself into it.

The pain started to dull and soon she was asleep.

She woke up when someone was lifting her blanket. She panicked and trashed which only led to more coughing. It was less bloody this time however.

Sirja looked up. Makino was there and someone she recognized as a semi-regular customer.

'Good morning sleeping beauty, I don't think we know each other. I am Dr. Auldran. Young Makino was concerned. I see why.' Sirja looked up at Makino. 'You missed some blood on the floor.' So this was how she knew.

'Did Luffy see it?'

'I sent him to wash his hands and cleaned it, don't worry. He is sound asleep next door.'

The doctor intervened.

'Less talking, ladies. I guess you do not want to explain what happened?' Sirja shook her head. Her neck hurt. She stopped.

'I took the liberty to remove some of that makeup, dear. Try not to move too suddenly, then it will be fine. I drained some of the blood from your left lung. A rib had pierced it. So you have to lie low for a bit.'

She noticed the difference from before her nap now. Much better.

'I will return tomorrow night to check on you. Tell the boy you caught something contagious.' He rose and bid them farewell.

Makino was up next to her again.

'Shanks will kill him.' There was not a hint of pity in her voice but grim determination. Sirja looked at her.

'I sure hope so.'


	27. Chapter 27 - Of all people

_Hi!_

_I wanna thank Cici1296 and Just An Alchemy Nerd for your reviews. You seem to agree there XD i hope i will do your demands justice ;)_

_Thank you mataline for following on the story and thanks to RomWriter for fav my story :) _

_stuff like that makes bad days good and good days better :D_

Chapter 27 - Of all people

Luffy was sad he couldn't see his mom but when she waved at him from her bed, smiling, he accepted it, grinning and waving back. He would sit in the doorframe and talk about what he had been doing all day.

This particular evening he was in an even better mood than usual.

'Mommy! I brought a friend! He lives outside of Fusha, can he stay the night?' Luffy had reached her door by now.

Sirja turned towards him.

'Of course Luffy. Bring him up, so I can say hello.'

'His name is Ace! -' Sirja froze but Luffy just kept talking. She didn't hear it. She had been studying the picture Shanks had left very carefully. So when Ace shyly walked up next to Luffy she was sure a miracle had just happened. It was him. She was sure. Of all people, Luffy had found him.

She carefully set up in bed.

'Hello Ace, did you have a nice day with Luffy? You are welcome here whenever you like.' She smiled at him with all the heart she had. Could it be really this easy? Ace was smiling back at her.

'Are you very sick? Can we really not come closer?' Sirja liked this kid. He was not as bubbly as Luffy but just as caring underneath the harsher words.

'I am getting better quickly, so I think the special occasion calls for special measures. But if you ever so slightly feel sick, come back, so the doctor can take a look at you.' She knew he wouldn't since this was a fake sickness, but she had to put up the front at least.

'Luffy? Could you get food for all three of us? I think we should have dinner together. It is so nice meeting you Ace.'

She desperately wanted to talk to him alone. He had stared at her neck ever since he had gotten closer. He seemed to be much sharper than her little boy.

As soon as Luffy had closed the door Ace spoke up.

'Who hurt you? It wasn't those pirates, was it? Luffy speaks so highly of them.'

'It wasn't them, I swear. They are just as kind as Luffy says.' She paused to smile at him and take his hand. 'Please don't tell Luffy. Once Shanks is back he will take care of this mess. I think you should meet him.' She paused, not sure what to tell the boy in front of her. She decided to be truthful. 'I have reason to believe, you are the boy he has been looking for for the last seven years.' Ace tried to pull his hand away and run but Sirja was prepared.

'He was close to your father.' Ace relaxed a bit. 'It was your father's last request that he would find you. And then our little Luffy just walks home with you.' She smiled again at him and took his hand in both of hers.

'Will you talk to Shanks, please? I can be there too if you want.' Ace was smiling again.

'How did he meet my... father?' He had hesitated before using this word. It was not familiar to him.

'He was part of his crew. Shanks was Luffy's age when your dad picked him off the streets and took him in.' She had enjoyed the nights Shanks would talk to her like that. This story was one of her favorites.

'Everybody wants me gone...' Ace looked her straight in the eyes. She was troubled by what she saw. There was sadness, loneliness and resignation. This scared her the most. He was a tough child but he hated himself for who he was.

She pulled him in her arms. Ace was fighting with the tears but bit them back. Luffy would be back any minute and he had to keep it together.

They parted and she looked at him. 'I don't care what others think. But we all want you to stay.'


	28. Chapter 28 - Things to consider

_Hi everyone :)_

_Thank you Just An Alchemy Nerd and Cici1296 for reviewing again :) _

_I would also like to give some thanks to LKNs and noaseg31 for following on my story :)_

_also wanted to tell you, right now i am up to 48 chapters with this story :D so it will keep on going for a good while longer :)_

Chapter 28 - Things to consider

Ace would stay.

The boys were now sharing Luffy's former room. Sirja still had to keep things calm but Luffy and Ace had done the majority of the work anyways. She learned how surprisingly similar the boys were. Both were always hungry, although Ace would be more polite to ask about it, both of them could fall asleep anywhere at any time of the day and both were as cute they could get. Aces freckles could keep easily up with Luffy's puppy eyes.

Soon Dr Auldran made a big appearance declaring her no longer contagious, meaning the ribs had healed and the bruising had gotten much better, meaning she could walk around more and cuddle her boys again. Ace made subtly sure Luffy would stay away from the still aching parts. He had generally grown very protective of her.

When Ace told her of his life in the hills he also talked about how he had met Luffy. Due to the events with the marines she had forgotten again to ask Luffy about how he had gotten home. She was also pleased that her idea had worked.

A few days after she had been allowed out of bed, Ace came running into the kitchen while Sirja was preparing lunch for them.

'There is a pirate ship!'

Both Makino and Sirja went to the port but they didn't have to go far to see an excited Luffy standing on the beach.

Ace didn't know how to feel about this. He liked Sirja and trusted her. She liked the pirates and trusted them. According to Luffy their captain would even soon be his daddy. The same man that had been searching for him. Not to kill him. But to take care of him. He didn't know what to make of this. He liked Sirja, this much he knew.

Even for an adult this would be a confusing situation. For an eight year old it was even more so. Ace took Sirja's hand and received a reassuring smile.

Yes, he trusted her.

Shanks was anxious to reach port. He has been standing at the railing for the last hour. Finally Fusha was coming into view.

First there was no one in particular noticing them. But soon he saw Luffy jumping for joy. Shanks had kept his promise to return soon. He had been gone for less than three weeks.

A few moments later his beautiful girlfriend arrived as well. He could have spotted her from very far away. The wind was playing with her light-colored hair. He had thought long about this. But there really was no better comparison. Makino was there too, she was talking with Sirja.

And a fourth person. Another boy? Would she always add one every time he was gone? He looked closer. He was taller than Luffy and held Sirja's hand. He had wild black hair.

The closer he got the more details he could see. Dark eyes and... Freckles...? It couldn't be; Shanks' eyes went wide and a blank expression took over his face.

Benn stood close by and took a look as well.

'Oh, look, some other man had claimed Sirja, too bad.' Shanks didn't even react to the teasing part. It had become his soft spot lately, much to Benn's amusement.

'Benn... Look at the boy... Tell me I am not seeing things...' His voice was low.

The other man did take a second look and forgot about the cigarette in his mouth. It could be...

Their time to think was up. They had reached the harbor.


	29. Chapter 29 - Things to process

_Hi guys :)_

_Thanks to Just An Alchemy Nerd for another review :D _

_I know the last chapter wasn't great, just average, but there can't always be drama. Gotta allow some peace and quiet as well ;) there will be more action XD_

Chapter 29 - Things to process

Luffy was the first to be in Shanks arms. The boy had run up to him as soon as his feet had touched steady ground. As much as Shanks wanted to carry him around, this time there were more people waiting in line.

Sirja had taken her time to allow her son some alone time. But now she was in front of him and Shanks considered this the perfect moment to introduce their relationship.

He put Luffy down and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She had to suppress a whimper when his hands roamed over her injuries. The flinching under his hand however had not escaped his attention. Shanks broke the kiss and continued holding her close.

'Are you still hurt?' His voice was but a whisper. 'Later.' She gave him another kiss.

Behind them the red hair pirates had recovered from the surprise and were cheering. Shanks was both concerned and confused but had to turn his attention to another pressing matter.

'Shanks, I want you to meet someone.' With a smile she motioned Ace to come closer.

Shanks felt the world swaying. The boy was a spitting image of Roger. His gaze however was wary and filled with doubt. Both things he could not remember to have ever witnessed in his former captain.

'Ace?' He took a step towards him, not wanting to scare him away. When he had said his name however, he was relieved to see the change in the boy. The doubt turned into hope and when Shanks smiled as a reply, hope turned into joy.

Ace's smile was still shy of what his father's grin had been like, but they were different people after all. Shanks was aware he would have to keep this in mind no matter how much he missed the other man.

'Sorry for taking so long.' He kneeled in front of Ace, the boy biting back some tears. They had not rejected him because of who he was but for the same reason had welcomed him amongst them. He hugged the pirate for a moment, stepped back and grinned.

Now this is more like it, Shanks thought. He was grinning as well.

Shanks rose and offered Ace his hand. Taking it Ace was introduced to the rest of the crew, wearing his shy smile again.

Luffy was done greeting the crew by then. He was happy about Ace and daddy getting along so well. Maybe Ace could become his brother. The simple mind of a little boy wouldn't linger on the complications of such a union. There were more important things occupying his mind after all.

He walked up to Sirja and tugged on her hand. 'I am hungry!'


	30. Chapter 30 - Understanding

_Morning :D_

_Big hugs to my 'regular' reviewers Just An Alchemy Nerd and Cici1296 :) _

_As well as onegiel92 and SilverKing88 for favoring this story :D_

Chapter 30 – Understanding

Sirja was in the kitchen making sure they wouldn't run out of food. She was focused on her tasks so she jumped when two arms pulled her into a hug from behind.

'Not hungry today?' She turned around and smiled at her lover. He wore a frown so she got serious. She knew where this was going.

But she could still try to distract him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back, enjoying her closeness. When she tried to pull his shirt off however he stopped her hands with his own. He knew what she was doing. Parts of him liked that a lot but he had to pull himself together, so he looked at her face. Not a good idea. The slight blush and clouded eyes only made things…harder.

'Did you get hurt again?' Closing his eyes might be the best idea. He remembered that where his hand had been before there hadn't been any noticeable injuries from her fall two months ago.

When Sirja didn't answer he grew more determined. He had a bad feeling about this. 'Show me.'

But Sirja had come up with a plan beforehand. The first step of hiding it until they had made it to bed had failed. Her second step however was still in place. She looked down further and he followed her gaze. She wore a dress.

'Not here, not now.' Sirja kissed him again. She only wanted to think about him now. Not about the other man.

But by now Shanks was set on getting to the bottom of this. Her clothes wouldn't stand in his way.

'Well there is only one way to move a dress.' He pulled her hem up and sat her on a counter so she couldn't push it down again. Sirja was gasping at the sudden movement; Shanks froze hearing her and having seen a glimpse of the still colorful bruises.

She held her head in her hands and started to sob. This all had gone terribly wrong. She looked back up at him, reaching out for him with her hand.

Taking the invitation, Shanks pulled her close, making sure to be more careful this time. Sirja had looked so small and defeated; he never wanted to see her like that again.

Sirja started to relax in his arms. She trusted him to take care of this, to take care of her.

They stayed like this for a while. They would have stayed like this even longer but were soon interrupted.

'There are children next door!' Yasopp had completely misunderstood the situation. And Shanks couldn't blame him really. Sirja was sitting on the counter with her dress disheveled and the both were cuddling. Sirja would however take advantage of the situation, not bothered to set the situation straight.

'We should take the next round upstairs, don't you think?'

Her smile was back.


	31. Chapter 31 - Revelations

_Hi :D_

_Ok, __**little kiddies**__, I am telling you to skip this chapter. Not asking, but telling. Yeah, I am being bossy now. I am still blushing rereading it… oh gosh guys, what have I done XD_

_Thanks again to my regulars Just An Alchemy Nerd and Cici1296 for reviewing :D can't wait to see what you think of this one… And Just An Alchemy Nerd, I think you put the cake idea in my head XD craved cake until now. And now I have it for breakfast :P_

Chapter 31 – Revelations

Shanks was sitting on her bed and helped her out of the dress. As much as he would like to enjoy her soft skin and how some strands of her hair were falling in front of her perfect breasts, he had to focus just a little while longer.

Sirja had removed the makeup from her neck and there was not much but dark shadows remaining where the marine had grabbed her.

Although the trauma there hadn't been as severe as at her stomach, the implication had been far worse.

'Who did this? And when did this happen?' He added when he considered the almost completely healed neck.

Sirja didn't answer. Instead she removed her underwear, sat down on top of him and started to take his shirt off. She smirked when his breath hitched.

She had been waiting for this ever since he had left and now her patience had worn out.

Her hands ran over his chest, feeling his muscles tense under her touch. His quiet moans told her she had won. When she slightly grinded against his crouch she felt his growing cock. She leaned down and kissed him teasingly slow.

Trying Shanks' patience could only work for so long. His hands were caressing her butt until he grabbed it and lifted her up. He lowered her to the bed while he remained kneeing between her legs. Shanks looked at the woman in front of him. Her hair was flowing onto the pillow, her eyes heavy with want and her hands tugging on his sash.

He got rid of his pants, his own lust taking over. Shanks leaned on top of her kissing her lips feverishly, before he moved on to her neck eliciting sweet moans. He closed his eyes, knowing he would see the markings of the attack otherwise. This was their moment, no one else was allowed in.

Sirja's hands where entangled in his hair, pushing him south. Shanks was happy to oblige and licked her left nipple. When she arched her back towards him, he smirked. Sirja melted under him, groaning while wrapping her right leg around his and pulling him closer, rubbing herself on his fully erected length.

'Please…' Sirja's body was flushed. She wanted him now and caught his gaze. She saw the same need there. Shanks darted upwards and caught her lips. He snaked one arm under her back, taking hold of her hip. Positioning himself he placed a kiss on her neck. He hoped he wouldn't hurt her and pushed himself in. A deep growl left him. His lips crushed on hers, she felt so great around him. Sirja had taken it well so far. With his hand steadying her hip he started to move. Sirja moaned. Her voice was a little tense at first but she relaxed soon and urged him to move faster.

They found their rhythm soon and Sirja was moaning his name by now. She was close and when his moves became more erratic she knew he was too. She tilted her hip into the mattress which gave them both more friction. Sirja closed her eyes and clawed onto her lovers back. His name fell from her lips again as the waves of her pleasure swept her away.

Shanks felt her getting tighter. When she had moved her hip before it had almost made him cum right then. So when he felt her clench around him it was too much teasing for him to take. He went in deep and groaned at the feeling of release.

Sirja ran a hand through his hair and gently pulled him in for a kiss. Shanks steadied himself on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her under his weight. She looked up at him, a faint blush still on her cheeks. He kissed her once more before he rolled over on his back cushioning her.

He would allow them a little more time to enjoy their closeness. Then he would start to ask her some questions he knew he wouldn't like the answers much.

Now Sirja lay next to him, her head positioned comfortably on his chest. Her hand drew circles on his skin. She had eventually answered his questions and to her relieve he had nodded and ended the conversation by cuddling closer to her.

She felt her eyes getting heavy. The sun was strangely low already, she thought, just before she drifted off to sleep.

Shanks however was wide awake. He would have to come up with a plan to catch who had hurt his girl. He glanced over at her at the thought. A hint of the blush had remained and with her pale skin and hair she looked quite angelic. His anger boiled up again. How could anyone hit her? Her sleeping figure calmed him down soon however.

He was back with her and would make sure to make Frinks pay. Trouble was, having such a low rank there was no common knowledge as to where he was.

He would need to ask for a favor.


	32. Chapter 32

_Hi! I hope no one suffered any trauma from the last chapter XD_

_Thanks to loveless97kerearll for fol+fav :) as well to Cici1296, Just An Alchemy Nerd and therealebonygoddess for reviewing :D_

_Anybody wanting a T-rated version of Ch 31 send me a PM, I will send you a cut version_

Chapter 32 - Another revelation, of a different kind

When a light knocking woke up Shanks, he realized he had to have fallen asleep as well at one point.

Sirja was already getting dressed. The high pitched voices had told her the boys were asking for her.  
Shanks grabbed his shirt to have some coverage. Explaining two young children why they were naked in bed in the middle of the day was a conversation he wanted to push a little further into the future.

'We thought you were hungry!' Luffy was carrying a big plate but from the looks of it he had eaten some while he was waiting. Ace had more food for them left as well as a big smile in his face.

Sirja checked over her shoulder. Shanks had gotten hold of his pants and was now fully clothed as well. He winked at her.

'How about we snack together?' No need to ask Luffy or Ace twice when there was food involved. All four sat down on the carpet with Sirja and Shanks leaning on the bed frame.

Ace kept glancing at Shanks. He hadn't had a chance to talk to him more about his father yet. Before the man had gone into the kitchen he had been sitting next to him, but it hadn't been the right place, he thought. Ace wanted Shanks to tell him alone about it, before the others learnt of it.

Now Luffy sat on the man's lap and chattered about many small things all the while shoving food down. Shanks nodded and commenting between his own bites, like any normal person would, but his eyes, too, kept returning to Ace.

Said boy was half standing, half leaning on Sirja. He noticed Ace would avoid the areas where she had been hurt. So he knew. Like Sirja, Shanks recognized Ace to be the smarter and sharper of the two.

Shanks was grabbing for some meat balls but stopped his arm mid-motion. Something had changed within the last minute. Something... Luffy wasn't talking anymore.

He had snuggled against his chest and he was blinking, trying to stay awake.

'Looks like someone is gonna miss out on dinner.' If this was not gonna wake him up then the boy did belong in his bed right now.

He didn't even flinch, it was adorable.

'Daddy...bed...' Was all Luffy could manage to come up with.

Sirja and Shanks exchanged a glance. Sirja was blushing. They hadn't thought Luffy had caught on to them being a couple, even after Shanks had kissed her this morning. Well, seems like they were wrong. Even more so considering, Luffy had guessed so from much earlier on.

'Sure...little one.' Shanks tried to tease him, but the boy was asleep.


	33. Chapter 33 - The Plan

_Morning :)_

_Thanks again to Just An Alchemy Nerd for reviewing and thanks to Serendip and ninja-of-twilight for following up on this story :D_

Chapter 33 - The plan

The three of them had moved to the excuse of a balcony that was part of Sirja's room. Shanks was sitting in the middle with Ace to his right and Sirja to his left, her head in his lap.

Both were listening to the stories he held dearest. Sirja had heard some of them but to Ace it was all new and he let the tales envelop him, felt the happiness, the suspense, the dread and the heart.  
The moon was up high in the sky when Sirja fell asleep, content to be with her lover. Said man was now talking with Ace asking about how he had been so far, asked how Ace wanted to spend his next few years and the rest of his life and was faced with the wild dreams any eight year old would have.

Then Ace got serious.

'We have to protect them, Sirja and Luffy.' Shanks gazed down at her. The moonlight caught in her hair just like it had, when he had first seen her. Ace was right; they would have to do a better job protecting their dearest.

'I will come up with a way, I promise.'

'I want to help, too.'

Shanks could have just called him a little boy and be done with it, but Ace wasn't like Luffy. Ace was much more serious... and capable, he added in his mind. He decided to involve him in the planning although it would have to be up to him to execute it.

'Leaving the three of you here is not an option anymore.' Ace couldn't suppress the smile. He was part of them, he wouldn't be left behind. Ace moved a little closer and leaned on the man's shoulder.

'Separating either of you from Sirja, so I can keep her safe is not a solution either.' He looked over to Ace. 'And she wouldn't agree to this either. Your mom can be very stubborn you know.' He smiled, remembering the last act of her stubbornness.

'I have to find this marine first before we all can leave. We will head to a special part of the grand line.' Aces eyes beamed, he would go to the famous seas! 'The new world, have you heard of it? I hold many islands there and my fleet is keeping marines away. Somewhere there, you will be safe.'

Ace was in awe. He didn't know of Shanks position as yonko so he would have never guessed the man to hold such power. He tried to form a thought but it always ended up coming back to the knowledge that he was sitting next to one of the most powerful men in the world.

So instead he huddled closer to Shanks and asked for more unbelievable stories from his youth, smiling at the mentioning of his father.


	34. Chapter 34 -

_Hi! Sorry for the delay, let's hope this was the last heatstroke this summer :D_

_My thanks go to Phoenix D. Alice, kim13796 and KatherineSnow for fav this story :) thanks you guys, so very much! Also, thank you reighnstorm90 for following the story :) and last but certainly not least, Thank you Cici1296 for another review :) _

_Also, someone please kick me out of writers block XD after ch49 there is nothing so far X(_

Chapter 34 –

Ace woke up in his own bed. Luffy was already gone. Remembering the last night, so was his tiredness.

Ace and Shanks had come up with an idea, how both Luffy and Sirja would be kept safe. He had to promise to keep it a surprise from Luffy though. Right now Ace was more concerned that his little brother had eaten all the food, he darted out of bed and was down the stairs in no time.

Sirja however learned of the idea this morning.

Shanks had carried her to their bed. After undressing he had considered doing the same for her but had thought it kinda creepy. So instead he had lain down next to her and had been asleep in no time.

This is how Sirja had woken up from being poked in the back. She could still hear the even breathing of the man behind her, but that didn't mean he was all asleep.

With a smirk she carefully sat up, got rid of her clothes and decided to give him the best goodmorning kiss she could think of.

During the cuddling that followed Shanks had slowly started to tell Sirja about how he would take all of them somewhere safe soon. Sirja liked the idea of being around him all day, even if it was just for a little while. What worried her however was the fact that she had never been on a ship.

Would she be okay? The tight space, only water around them, no mountain to conquer anywhere in sight? Two boys that would have eventually learned all about the ship and would come to her for entertainment? At least there would be good food, she would make sure of this personally.

'You think you can keep them in check?' She voiced some of her concerns. 'Will you not get into battle, too?'

Shanks looked at the ceiling; he had worried about that too. 'The room I will put them in is one of the safest there are on the ship. On the very inside, as safe from cannons as possible. I will need your help to make sure they stay in there however.' He rolled on his side and looked at her. 'I will keep you safe, I swear.'

Sirja wasn't sure how to respond, so she just kissed him. She trusted him to do just that, but the question was, would the boys allow to be kept safe and hidden? Ace, although he was the smarter one of the two, he was also the elder brother, highly protective of them all and ready for the fight. At least he thought so.

'You will have to make sure Ace understands that too. He will not hesitate to join the fight when Luffy or myself are in danger. He is such a strong willed child. But still a child…'

Shanks got quiet. He had anticipated Luffy to be the trouble maker. But while Luffy would listen to him to stay put, Ace was more likely to disobey.

Sirja's thought drifted to another topic. 'What do you suggest we take with us? You said it could take a while to reach our destination, but how long is that and will it be cold? Or warm?' She looked at him, the many questions written in her face.

'You don't worry about that. a few things you can get in Fusha. Those won't attract much attention. The rest we will get in Loguetown probably, or in the Grand Line. We won't stop that often. A Yonko's ship usually causes panic in the quiet parts of the seas.'

So there was a little more time until they left. It comforted her that she could prepare herself for a little while longer. There still was this issue of the marine that was sentenced to die. It didn't bother her as much as she had thought. She remembered how grief stricken she had been after the incident that had prompted her wanted poster.

And suddenly, she had an even better idea. With a mischievous grin she rose and looked and Shanks. He misunderstood, thinking they were going for another round.

She wouldn't complain; her idea wasn't going anywhere. It could wait just a bit longer.


	35. Chapter 35 - Things in motion

_Hi guys!_

_We did it! 5000+views O.O_

_Thanks to all of you for reading my story :D_

_On this special day special thanks to therealebonygoddess for keeping me going and for giving me the bravery to upload in the first place :)_

_Also thanks to the following readers: Just An Alchemy Nerd for reviewing :D, kage kitsune 14 for fav + reviewing as well, treehugger1234567890 for fav+fol and to Meg1Swiley for following on the story :D_

Chapter 35 - Things in motion

They made it down for breakfast eventually, after a refreshing shower. Only their growing hunger had kept them from prolonging their alone time any further.

Still, it was well within the morning and most of the pirates had finished eating long ago.

Shanks thought how lucky he was to have a relationship with the cook.

Sirja headed straight for the kitchen when she saw all the empty plates and prepared something for just the two of them.

When he was about to follow behind, Yasopp shouted at him.

'No more nasties in the kitchen, boss!' Shanks was startled until he remembered their supposed actions the day before.

Sirja didn't even falter. She pulled her handsome boyfriend with her, giving a meaningful look over her shoulder, directed at a paling Yasopp.

When they returned soon with food the conversation, if one would call it like that, was forgotten. Shanks had to keep two little boys from stealing food from his plate but found himself losing to one of them at a time.

'Luffy, Ace, no more stealing food.' Sirja looked sternly at them. Both sat back down but now Luffy kept Shanks from eating by asking about what they would do today.

'First I will have to shoo you all out of here because I need to talk to my men.' He looked up and made sure they all had gotten that. Most had, which was enough.

'Sirja and Makino will take you shopping. I have a surprise for you two but we will need to get some things for you.'

Benn had already grown suspicious at this point. He had repeated the three options on how to handle this situation in his head. He didn't know how number one was no longer an alternative which is why he was fuming on the inside.

Although they were accompanied by two beautiful young ladies, Ace and Luffy were not happy about the shopping part; shopping being all girly and stuff.

They grew more intrigued when there were not just buying warm clothes but books and toys as well. Ace knew considerably more, so he didn't complain much at all. This also helped keeping Luffy in high spirits. But despite the growing anticipation the shopping brought to Ace, he would have rather liked to be next to Shanks when he told his crew of their plan.

Shanks knew he would have to keep it together. He started once everyone had arrived.

'Sirja, Luffy and Ace will all be joining us the next time we leave from here.' So much they had guessed.

'It has become necessary since them being here can no longer be considered safe.' Benn looked up at that, what had happened?

Shanks told them of the events with the marines during their absence as well as how Ace was involved in this.

Most of them were angry and left speechless. Good, because there was more.

'Captain Frinks must of course be properly taken care of.' His face wore a grim smile. He would take personal care of this, his men knew.

'To find him we will set three traps. The majority of you will leave in a few days under Benn's command and look for any marines you can find. I will remain here with some of you in case he tries to pull the same crap again.'

They knew he was hoping for this outcome.

'Lastly, I will contact a friend today, trying to get more information on this man's whereabouts.  
This will be all. I will update you once there is more information.'

He wandered off. Benn looked after him, leaving the pub. He kept wondering how his captain could be so organized and determined one moment and chasing Luffy through the streets immediately after.


	36. Chapter 36 - A woman's revenge

_Morning guys :D_

_Thanks for the reviews from Just An Alchemy Nerd, kage kitsune 14 and Cici1296 :) to answer the common question about how this plot will effect Ace's and Luffy's future… well, I won't drag the story out this far, it would take hundreds of chapters to do that O.O sorry no! but! I have firmly planned on an epilogue to narrate what happens after the story is closed :D and of course Luffy and Ace will be a major part of that :) I just love those two, they are adorable XD_

_Hope you are satisfied with the answer :) _

Chapter 36 - A womans revenge

'Red Hair, is that you?'

Shanks was in his cabin where he kept the den-den-mushis.

'Since when do other people even bother to call you?' He laughed. It was just too easy to wind him up. The other man answered with a low growl.

'So how have you been, Hawkeye? I found a really nice vacation spot, if you wanna drop by.' He waited for a response of the other man, none came.

'It's alright, are the bad bad marines keeping you busy?' He had to turn this conversation around. He didn't call just for shits and giggles after all. 'You wouldn't know of a certain marine captain in the East Blue, would you?'

'What, did he steal your crappy hat?'

No matter what, Mihawk Hawkeye would deny it. But the truth remained that Shanks was one of the selected few people that could turn his serious demeanor into childish babble. Knowing that, Shanks didn't even flinch when he insulted his straw hat.

'No, he beat a defenseless woman to pieces. By chance the very same woman will soon come with me back to the New World. But first there needs to be one marine less in the East Blue. So do you know of a Captain Frinks? Or can you get me some information?'

Mihawk had gotten quiet after that. Shanks knew the man well but still wasn't sure if he would be of help.

'I can get a practice lesson in for you, Red Hair, maybe you won't remain such a crappy swordsman.' Shanks smirked, Hawkeye was in a good mood today.

Sirja had yet to tell Shanks about her own little idea on how to get back at Garp. They had tucked in both Luffy and Ace and where about to enter their room.

Sirja knew if she didn't start now she would be naked underneath him before she even got to say a word.

'Shanks...' She couldn't quite suppress her eagerness for sweet revenge.

He turned around and found her grinning.

'This morning I came up with a great idea...'

She took his hand and pulled him inside. Shanks listened carefully, a grin appearing on his face. It got even wider when the whole extend what she was about to do came to him. He wondered if Sirja knew of all the consequences her actions would set in motion. She couldn't, because part of it would be up to him.

Sirja had finished taking and looked at him expectantly. Shanks rose smirking and pulled her to their bed. 'Garp will lose it when he finds out. By then I will have you all save and secure.'


	37. Chapter 37 - Mission accomplished

_Morning :D hope you guys don't have to take the stairs to reach the 9__th__ floor… X(_

_Thanks to Just An Alchemy Nerd and kage kitsune 14 for the reviews :D I hope you are not disappointed about it ;)_

Chapter 37 – Mission accomplished

Sirja had planned to put her idea into action as soon as possible. Ace was walking beside her, holding her hand. Although he was already eight years old, he liked doing so. It wasn't to have something to hold on to; he held her hand because it made him feel like he could protect her better like this.

They made their way to the elder's house.

Ace had seen him several times on the street and had respectfully bowed his head every time.  
But he hadn't been introduced to him properly yet.

Part of Sirja's agenda was to do just that.

Woop Slap had belonged to the marines himself so it was a good thing he didn't know of her intimate relationship with Shanks. Her plan would be down the drain if he did.

'Young Miss Sirja, and who have you brought with you today? I have seen you around for some time now. What is your name, boy?'

Ace still held her hand. 'I am Ace, sir.' Sirja had told him to be very well behaved for this or he would be in trouble. And Ace knew better than to be in her bad books. She was the one doing the cooking after all.

'I believe I have heard Garp talking about you.' Ace got scared, Sirja got nervous. Damned old man. 'I believe he said you were living in the mountains with some bandits. How good of you to be here with us now. Those bandits are not good people to be around.'

Ace bit back a comment. He liked Dadan and the others. They weren't as warm as Sirja or Shanks but still cared for him and they had been taking care of them for a long time too. He would have to tell them goodbye properly, too, he thought.

Sirja was talking now while Ace was still childishly mad about how wrong this man was.

'Ace had met Luffy during one of Garp's lessons.' The adults exchanged a look, speaking volumes. 'The two of them are getting along great as do the two of us.' She looked down and Ace smiled up at her. 'So I was thinking on adopting Ace as well.'

Shanks had been on floating lesson duty this morning but couldn't quite concentrate. Instead his thoughts kept returning to Sirja. Her idea was genius and evil at the same time. Ace would stay with them, even legally, and together they would shove it down Garp's throat. Now it was her that was in control of the situation. A situation Garp had pushed her into; and he would regret doing so. He would find out about their relationship sooner or later. If not by himself then when some other people spotted them. And the papers were always hungry for gossip although few dared to challenge a yonko. Once the news was out however, protecting Sirja would become a whole lot more difficult if he did.

His thoughts were interrupted as an excited Ace came running at them. Sirja came strolling behind him. She had no hurry.

She watched as Ace swam up to Luffy, hugging him and Shanks picking them both up, making sure they wouldn't drown each other.

Shanks looked at Sirja, her smile had gotten slightly more mischievous. Mission accomplished.


	38. Chapter 38 - Devils in disguise

_Morning :D_

_Glad you guys get the whole revenge part of it :D and so far, Garp doesn't even know Sirja has met Ace as well. Neither does he know the girl is with his enemy XD this will be one rude awakening XD_

_So a quick thanks to kage kitsune 14, Just An Alchemy Nerd and therealebonygoddess for reviewing :D also for reviewing on a later chapter ;) _

_Also I wanna thank ChrisStarTina for fol+fav :D stuff like that makes me just very happy :)_

Chapter 38 - Devils in disguise

Shanks send his men off a few days later. He was itching to lure out the marine captain. He had kept seven of his men at Makino's bar as well as Yasopp, his sharpshooter.

To ensure their low profile he had send Benn off at dawn as well had his unit stay upstairs in the vacant rooms during the daytime.

The difficult part was staying put himself while Sirja, Luffy and Ace had to pretend to return to their normal everyday life.

Luffy didn't understand why he couldn't join them. Ace however came up with an idea. He would take Luffy to see Dadan. After all, he also had to say his farewell.

So Sirja and Makino were left in Fusha with only the bar to take care of. It was quite boring, although more locals were showing up again now that the pirates had left.

One day however another pirate arrived. Well, former pirate really, since he had become a shichibukai a few years back. As such, he had an allegiance with the government. And an ongoing rivalry with Shanks.

He entered the pub as he had been told, his searing gaze flickered over the people that were there. He took another step forward into the utter silence, which had started to spread.

Makino was in front and knew her role. She walked up to the man and spoke.

'Go upstairs, second door on the left.'

She gave him a knowing look and he nodded his head slightly in understanding.

Once he had reached the top of the stairs, having knocked and been let in, the pub was back to its former business.

'It is ever so slightly creepy when I remember how you are able to find me. Scratch that, it is plenty creepy.'

'No one should have their own vivre card lying around. I was hoping to teach you a lesson.'

Most people would have gotten scared of that facial expression but Shanks knew Hawkeye well enough to see the glint of humor. So he laughed in response.

'Well that you did, ...creep.'

'I must admit Red Hair, she is cute.'

Shanks was puzzled, Sirja was out getting supplies from the market. He had seen her leave from the window.

'What are you talking about? Sirja is out.' His gears clicked. 'Ohhhh... You mean Makino.' A big grin appeared on his face.

Mihawk was quick to change the subject. 'Tell me what happened here, what kind of havoc did you cause?'

This hit hard. Shanks kept blaming him for leaving his girl without some people to protect her. His grin died and he sat back down again. Before he could start however, they were interrupted once more.

Makino was bringing them sake and wine, to Mihawk's liking it was red wine.

Before leaving again she turned to him. 'I apologize for not introducing me properly downstairs. I am Makino, a friend of both Sirja and Shanks.' She bowed a little and was about to leave when Hawkeye addresed her.

'Dracule Mihawk, my pleasure.' He extended his hand, Makino shook it and shyly smiled, then she returned downstairs.

Shanks had found great delight in watching this little scene. His grin was back and when the door closed behind the woman he turned to Mihawk.

'Wasn't that adorable!' If his grin could get any bigger, it would.

Mihawk decided to shut him up appropriately. 'Just spill it, what did you do?'


	39. Chapter 39 - Greetings

_Morning :)_

_thanks to Just An Alchemy Nerd and Cici1296 for reviewing again :D although i don't understand the shipping part XD lack of vocabulary i guess ;) i think i got the meaning... Maybe XD_

Chapter 39 – Greetings

Sirja returned soon. She could see on Makino's face that something was different. Pulling her into the kitchen Sirja smiled learning of the reason. She was a bit nervous though. Shanks had been hesitant to tell her much about the man, repeatedly saying she should wait and see for herself. The only thing he had mentioned was he might be a bit intimidating. So she was both curious and a bit scared. Gathering her composure and the food she had prepared, she made her way upstairs to meet him.

It felt strange to knock on her own door, yet she did.

Shanks was greeting her on the other side, offering to carry her burden. She accepted with a smile and followed behind him.

Mihawk had watched this with growing discomfort. He had been sure this was nothing more than one of Shanks little adventures, as he liked to call it, instead he could see there was more of a connection.

He had thought Shanks was joking when he had told him about taking her with him and by now he also knew there were two children involved as well. He rose to greet her. And decided to get back at Shanks for calling him out before.

'Good afternoon, mademoiselle.' He took her hand, bowed and placed a kiss on her hand.

Sirja was at a loss for words. Wasn't this man supposed to be, you know, scary and stuff? Uncertain of what to make of the situation she looked at Shanks, and laughed. His face had turned red; the combination with his hair was downright comical.

Mihawk sat down, smirking ever so slightly at his rival. That had worked out even better than expected. He was however surprised by the girls response, or the lack of. No blushing, no stuttering, no fainting, and yes that had happened before.

'Monsieur…' She made an exaggerated bow herself, still laughing. She walked over to her lover and took his face in her hands.

'You should see your face... Awww...' She kissed him and his smile started to come back. 'Let's just eat, mhh?' She pulled him over to the table where Mihawk was already sitting. To him it seemed she was not bothered anymore by his greeting; Shanks however kept glaring at Mihawk. For him this was not over yet. Much to Hawkeyes liking. He was itching for a good fight and with the other man all fired up it would be a great one.


	40. Chapter 40 - One other option

_Morning :)_

_thanks to kage kitsune 14 and Just An Alchemy Nerd for your reviews :) _

Chapter 40 - One other option

Reason commanded to take their sparing elsewhere. Since Shanks still had to keep hidden, they departed this night and would return before dawn.

There was no clearing for them to have their match so they just made one, as well as a fire.

Neither were the slightest bit tired. Mihawk was always ready for a good fight and Shanks was determined to put him in his place after flirting with his girl.

They drew their swords, Shanks laughed and they clashed.

Their match was over. It had ended in a draw when they had both struggled to get air, the excitement had put a smile on both of their faces. One wide, the other hardly noticeable. Now the men were sitting by the almost spent fire, both decently drunk and well fed.

The sky was starting to get brighter, soon they would make for Fusha again. Both had been quiet for a while until Mihawk talked.

'This man you are looking for...' Shanks was wide awake again. 'What exactly did he do? Your girlfriend seemed fine, so why bother?'

Shanks thought about what to tell the other man. 'He punched her in the stomach. The typical coward move. The choking marks are gone by now, but... If they find out about me and her while I'm not around, they will kill her. This won't change from killing this one bastard, but he signed up for death when he hit her.'

Mihawk looked at his friend. It was rare to see him not grinning like the idiot he was. 'So do you still plan on taking them with you? They are the safest here in the East Blue. Why not find a safe place here for them to stay?'

A smile had appeared on Shanks face again.

'No. They will come with me to the New World. I couldn't part with them, any of them. I can keep them safe there. Safe and close.'

Mihawk didn't know what to think for a moment. 'You really lost your mind, didn't you? The New World? You know how dangerous it is there, let alone the trip there. This is insane. They won't make it.'

Shanks face had shut down. 'What other option is there?! We have to try-.' Mihawk interrupted him.  
'There is one other option, you just deny it as such. Take down this one man in secret, then leave from here and never come back.'


	41. Chapter 41 - Greetings 2

_Morning!_

_Big thanks to Cici1296, kage kitsune 14 and Just An Alchemy Nerd for reviewing :) you guys make it all the more worth it :D_

Chapter 41 – Greetings 2

As they walked back to Fusha Mihawk's words kept ringing in his ears. It hurt, to think he could make the lives of his loved ones better by disappearing. Sirja might even understand the reasoning behind this but neither Luffy nor Ace would ever talk to him again.

They reached the pub soon and went upstairs to their respected rooms.

Shanks immediately headed for the shower, rinsing off sweat, dirt and blood. Stepping out he felt both refreshed and tired to the bone. Walking to the bed he found Sirja was a little awake, probably woken up by the running shower, Shanks mused.

He kissed her, got into their bed and she curled up in front of him, inviting him to lie behind her. Wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his face in her hair, he sighed contently. When Sirja put her hand over his he knew nothing could replace this kind of contentment. He could never leave her.

Makino was up early, she had offered to cook breakfast for the residing pirates so Sirja could sleep in with Shanks.

Makino had thought it would hurt a lot more seeing them together every day. But they were discrete most of the time. Sirja had become her closest friend and the way she took care of Ace and Luffy still surprised her to an extent. As did the subtle changes in Shanks she had witnessed. She believed they could be truly great, much greater than she herself could have been with him.

Her thoughts kept returning to this and although it was a depressing thing to realize it also gave her a certain level of peace.

Footsteps came walking down the stairs. Puzzled she went looking who it was. Dracule Mihawk. Makino was a bit surprised, wondering whether he had slept at all or if they had returned early.

'Good Morning, Dracule. I am sorry the big breakfast won't be ready for a while. Do you want me to make you something else first?'

He gave her a faint smile. 'No need to hurry, I can wait.' He sat down in of the corners opening his book and started to read.

The peaceful morning calm wouldn't last long. From far away Makino could hear Luffy and Ace calling for food. She prepared some plates and as soon as she heard the commotion walking into the pub, she took up those plates and stepped out to greet them the way they loved the most.

The boys sat down and gulped down anything in reach including food from each other's plates. Mihawk watched this with slight wonder. He assumed those were Sirja's sons. His attention was drawn elsewhere. Makino came walking up to him, in her hands was breakfast for both of them. Sitting down, they enjoyed their meals in comfortable silence.

'Who is this?' Luffy and Ace had finished. While Luffy was eying the leftovers, Ace's gaze was fixed on Mihawk.

Said man had shifted his attention to the boy, mildly surprised that he was holding up.  
'It is a friend of Shanks.' Makino introduced.

'Dracule Mihawk.' He didn't bother to offer his hand to the boys. He didn't have to, Luffy was already reaching out for him, ready to be pulled up by him. 'I am Luffy, this is my big brother Ace!' Luffy's chirping voice was adorable to most people, not so much to Mihawk. Ace smirked at the surprised face of the man. By then Luffy had climbed up on Mihawk's lap to be able to access the remnants of his breakfast.

Yes, those had to be her children, but their behavior was much more like someone else's.


	42. Chapter 42 - Caught

_Morning :D_

_Thanks to kage kitsune 14, Just An Alchemy Nerd and therealebonygoddess for reviewing once more :)_

Chapter 42 - Caught

After breakfast the boys went upstairs. And since little boys don't knock on doors they just stumbled into a scene little kids should not witness.

Even Luffy was at a loss for words. He didn't understand why mommy and daddy were naked. And why mommy was sitting on the table rather than a chair. She really should take a chair, Luffy decided, she had to hold on to daddy to not fall off. And they were breathing heavily, too. Luffy was concerned for his mommy.

Ace was mystified by the whole situation but had the feeling he was not supposed to see this and decided to leave before either of them noticed the disturbance. He pulled his little brother by the collar and shut the door again. He walked downstairs, Luffy by the hand.

Makino and Mihawk had moved on to tea. Ace sat next to the woman and Luffy climbed back on Mihawk's lap, much to the man's dismay. Wordlessly he picked Luffy up and placed him next to his brother.

Makino was confused. They were so quiet. 'Is everything ok little ones?' Both of them glared back at her which made her giggle. Ace found his voice.

'He is not hurting her, is he?' Makino's and Mihawk's gazes met. Both were not sure what he was talking about. Luffy looked at Ace, waiting for an answer.

'Mom sounded like she was hurting.' Luffy looked like he was about to start crying, his eyes kept getting bigger.

Mihawk sighed and closed his eyes. Damned red hair. He would not have this talk in his stead. He looked up at Makino, a wry smile on his lips. She gasped and covered her mouth. Now she had understood.

'Shanks is not hurting her, boys. They are...' She didn't know what to say.

'... hugging. Like when you hug the person you love the most.' Mihawk intervened.

'Only adults hug like this though.' Makino added. Luffy would have gotten the wrong idea without that addition, she was sure.

'Why were they not wearing any clothes?' Luffy looked at Mihawk for answers. Mihawk looked down at him. Something was wrong with these brats, he declared. Neither of them were the least bit intimidated by him.

'This is why they keep the door closed.' Mihawk had no idea what else to say.

'You are only naked with the person you love. So they just showed each other they love each other.' Makino was quite pleased with her explanation.

Slightly smiling she looked back at Mihawk. He tilted his head in acknowledgement.

'Ok… Ace! I wanna go outside!' Said boy rose and took Luffy by the hand, hurrying outside.

The adults could hear the little boys bright chattering. Thankfully for him this topic was over. 'Impressive. I think you just saved Red Hairs's skin.' Makino was blushing a little.

'You gave a good entry, I just followed up.' She smiled brightly at him.

They weren't the type of people to needlessly talk. Instead they enjoyed their tea, each other's company and two of Mihawk's books. They would send glances to each other only to return to their books when their eyes would meet.

Mihawk had closed his book and was about to rise and go for a nap when they heard the door of the pub opening. Expecting the boys back, Makino turned around. She was cold all of the sudden.  
Mihawk had seen her reaction and guessed the rest.

Marine Captain Frinks had returned for the second questioning and his death.


	43. Chapter 43 - FINALLY

_Hi! _

_Things are getting exciting :) it took me so long to write this chapter, it had to be right, you know? I still rewrote some parts this morning, I hope it is enough now XD but still unsure… doesn't matter, I just upload it ;) I might not be ever truly satisfied with this chapter, dunno. Oh, and… couldn't decide on a title, so it's up for suggestions :)_

_Big thanks to therealebonygoddess for helping me out with the chapter, you kept me focused and away from frustration XD_

_Thanks as well to Just An Alchemy Nerd for the lil review :) now story! _

Chapter 43 -

Makino recovered from her shock and took the initiative. 'I will get Sirja, please sit down. She is upstairs.'

But the marine was already making for the stairs. 'That won't be necessary.' He was accompanied by four lower ranks this time.

Makino was panicking. If Sirja and Shanks were still napping and caught off guard… She felt sick and looked at Mihawk for help. He rose silently and followed them upstairs, ready to cut their escape route or the men themselves.

The marine captain walked up to a door and pushed it open.

Sirja woke with a start when the first door was slammed open the room next door. Her heart was beating too fast. She desperately shook Shanks awake. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

'He is here.'

Shanks was wide awake at this. There was shouting in the hall now, too. Shanks was up and in his pants withing seconds. He stood in front of their bed, under no circumstances would Shanks let him near her. Sirja whimpered behind him and his body tensed. He was ready to strike. He would give the man a moment to realize what was coming, but no longer. One moment to regret hurting his girl and coming after her again.

Frinks had no patience left. The reports he had gotten this time were much more condemning than before. He had spies in the village so Hawkeye Mihawk's presence had not been a surprise to him. But the real problem was that once again the Red Hair Pirates had been here, although shortly. And a picture of Garp's boy in the yonko's arms while the woman had laughed beside them had prompted this visit in particular. And he would make it worth his time. She was pretty all that need to be done was break her stubbornness and make her more obedient.

When the first room was empty he was back at the top of the stairs, shouting at the other woman.

'Where is the witch?'

Makino stared up at him, her face shut. The marine returned to the hall. Frinks pushed the next door open and was at a loss for words. Fear had settled in his face. Then his expression turned into a disturbing mixture of determination, disgust and assurance. The nerve she had. It was even worse than they had anticipated. She was buying her protection with sex. It meant little to him now. He would take the pirate down and deal with her later; in the way she seemed to handle all her business. He had four capable men with him and the yonko stood alone. Luck was on his side.

Shanks stood tall, readying his saber and stepped towards the intruder.

'You damned pirate whore!' Frinks drew his sword and dashed at them. This would not take long.

Shanks moved towards him, dodging his strike with ease, turned around and slashed.

A thud.

And both Frinks' head and his remaining body fell to the floor.

At least with one thing Frinks had been right this morning.

Mihawk had lended a helpful hand taking out the four other marines. The residing red haired pirates took care of the bodies. Sirja was still in bed, eyes wide open and clenching the covers. Shanks sat down next to her. 'Hey... You wanna go somewhere else?'

She turned towards him, still not blinking. 'Thank you.' She moved closer to him, reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck. Then the tears started.

Mihawk averted his gaze. The blanket had slided down and he wanted to give them some privacy.  
He left the room, closing the door behind him. He met Makino halfway up the stairs.

'How long before they will know?' She was scared. Mihawk understood; the marines would not return and there would not be any message from them either. Except...

'I will try to buy time.' He paused to look her in the eyes. 'My word as some weight, don't worry.'


	44. Chapter 44 - Of things to be

_Hi,_

_Some really __**important notifications**__ today. First off, from now on, I won't be able to pull off daily updates. I still have chapters ready, but I entered the last four weeks of pregnancy and had already the real kind of contractions. So before long I will be in the hospital for a week and then at home with a newborn. I think you guys can understand that I can't estimate how much time there will be for writing then. Right now, there is little time and even less strength… Another big event next week as well ;) and knowing my luck this might just get the little one excited enough to wanna join the fun too. So I'm happy I got this big plot event done before baby wanted to be out and can get to it at a more leisurely pace now._

_So know back to the usual shout outs. So kage kitsune 14 no more updating soon, sorry, but I think I have all the best reasons (this pregnancy was hell without a return ticket…). And Cici11296, I thought the exact same thing… I might just make your review the chapter title XD in bold letters as well XD so thanks for that ;) and another thanks to Just An Alchemy Nerd for your review :D _

_Done XD now a good long chapter ;)_

Chapter 44 – Of Things to be

Shanks had sent a message with his den-den mushi to order his crew back. According to the navigator they were two days away if they were lucky with the wind.

It was the first time Shanks was happy about Mihawk being a shichibukai. He had contacted the marine base himself, complaining about the lack of discipline and had openly asked if Frinks had already reported about the shameful display of marine work. The negative feedback no longer caused concern with his superiors. Instead a hearing was set up for the marine captain.

When Mihawk had told Shanks about the conversation he had laughed wholeheartedly. The man would probably be regarded as a deserter before long.

Sirja was less engaged in the topic. She wanted to put it behind her as soon as possible. So she would shut up her lover as soon as he was dumb enough to bring it up. Shanks would learn his lesson soon though; a glaring girlfriend was not as appealing as a happy and smiling one.

They didn't know where Luffy and Ace had gotten lunch but the boys returned fed and happy in the afternoon. Ace already knew they would all come along, so when he saw Shanks sitting down in the bar area as usual he guessed the time had come.

'Hi boys, hungry?' Of course a little more food could never hurt so they nodded vigorously.

Sirja put some plates on the table and set down next to them. Shanks rose from the bar and followed suit.

'So, how would the two of you like some adventure?' Shanks had been itching to tell Luffy. Both he and Sirja looked into beaming faces.

'Will we go hunt a beast together?' Luffy thought small scale. Never would he have imagined what was there to come. Ace just kept quiet and smiled knowingly at them.

'We all are going to sea.' Luffy's eyes went big and his spoon stopped moving for a bit.

'To sea? Where are we going? When are we leaving? Will we go again? When will we go again?' Luffy's questions just kept coming. He was this exciting while still thinking it would only be a little trip around the island. Sirja looked over to Shanks; those were his responsibilities.

'We will only go once.' Luffy applied puppy eyes, begging for more. Sirja giggled a bit because Luffy still didn't get it. 'You will pack everything you have, come aboard and I will take you to the New World. And there will not be a return trip for any of you.'

It finally dawned to Luffy and Ace was returning Shanks' grin with an even wider one. Luffy didn't know where the New World was, which meant it had to be far away. Both he and Ace spend the rest of the day asking about the seas, the ship and the life they would have while Sirja kept snacks coming.

Mihawk had been sitting in his usual corner. He had watched the conversation from afar. He couldn't help but suppressing a smile when both boys had gathered around Shanks and started asking tiny details left and right. Sirja was sitting across the table now, her head resting on her palms.

He also saw the sad smile on Makino's face. When she came his way to pour him some more wine he decided to ask about it.

'Will you not be joining them? I admit Red Hair is annoying but he will be occupied elsewhere for most of the time.'

'I will remain here. This is all I have.' She looked down and avoided his eyes. Turning around, she had disappeared in the bar area again.

While Makino bore her usual kindness the whole evening, on closer look she was distant. The boys didn't notice, neither did Shanks still having to tackle the demanding requests that were being made, now that they couldn't think of anything else to ask. Next to Mihawk, who recognized the altered behavior, Sirja also knew something was not right. With the night setting in she decided however, to deal with the problem the next day.

While the four of them retired for bed, Mihawk would enjoy his book a good while longer. Or so he had intended at least, but then he heard sobbing from the kitchen area.

Guessing the source he went ahead and found Makino standing on a counter, trying to suppress her tears. 'This is about more than just missing them, isn't it?' Makino whirled around, eyes big in surprise. She had forgotten he was still in the dining area.

'It's nothing... I should go... Upstairs... Sleep...' She tried to dismiss him but Mihawk could be a tenacious one. He had learned to be, having to deal with Shanks more often than was healthy for him.

'You will sit with me and tell me what this is about.' Swallowing down her refusal and head hanging low she followed him to his table. Sitting down, she started. 'Of course I will miss them. I have known Luffy since he was very little and he was been my best non-paying customer.' She laughed a little. 'I haven't known Ace for nearly as long, but he is adorable, kind, although a little rough around the edges. Sirja... We had become close friends quickly. There aren't many women our age in Fusha, and those are already married off. So I never had someone to just talk to. And Shanks...' She sighed. 'He is a great man. But he caused all this trouble in the first place. And now he is going to take them all away...' Mihawk had not expected that part and although the red head was prone to cause trouble, from what he had gathered Makino was wrong this time. He wouldn't correct her though. She was angry, why not let Red Hair serve as a scapegoat. She continued.

'And now the whole mess with the dead marines. And everything will lead them here once they start looking for them. And they will... Sooner or later they will. And what am I supposed to do then? I can't tell them the truth! And you know what they did to Sirja, will they do the same with me?' She was openly crying now, her head buried in her hands.

Mihawk was in thoughts. So it wasn't just anger, it was fear as well. He knew his actions had only bought them a clean escape. Nothing he could do would buy her permanent safety.


	45. Chapter 45 - Prepare

_Finally back, i really didn't intend for a break this long. Something really bad happened, bad enough so that i had to cancel my own wedding. things are better now, so we try again (i still fit in my dress, so that's a good thing)_

_thanks for the nice reviews :) i admittedly lost track of who fol or fav, but big thanks to you :)_

_i hope some of you read my oneshot ;) to those who did, sequel is planned :D_

Chapter 45 - prepare

The next day was spent with packing their belongings. Luffy was adamant he wouldn't leave a single thing behind. Ace didn't have much to begin with so he was soon helping Sirja with packing hers. Shanks was busy organizing food supplies with Makino's assistance.

Mihawk watched all this from a distance, a glass of wine in his hand.

Last night he had been awake, considering how to ensure Makino's well being. He had come up with nothing that included her staying here and him being back in The Grand Line. None of that would suffice. He pinched the back of his nose. The tiredness was creeping up on him and the wine didn't help much either. He stretched his legs, made himself comfortable and dozed off.

Shanks had decided to have them get anything but food at a bigger city. His thoughts came to a complete standstill when he had thought about how many of his men would be an effective guard for their shopping spree.

They couldn't be seen together, not her with him and not any of his men with her. How would she be ever able to leave the ship?

A pleasant interruption was the plate placed in front of him. Sirja smiled at him. She trusted him to coordinate their escape, and he couldn't disappoint her. He would have think how to deal with this new issue.

Sirja was upstairs packing some more when the den-den mushi rang. Ace looked her questioningly.

'Could you go downstairs, Ace. And would you tell Shanks to come upstairs?'

Ace just nodded and grinned at her and once more she wondered if he would always remain that quiet. 'Thanks, sweetie.'

The phone kept ringing and Sirja was growing impatient. She wasn't quite sure about answering, but there were still no steps to be heard on the stairs.

'Hello?'

'Huh? Sirja?' She was relieved to recognize the other person

'Yes, Benn, right?' She gave a small laugh. 'Shanks is downstairs, do you want me to get him?'

'Just tell him we arrived at the agreed position. We expect him at the agreed time.'

That wasn't much information. Was it code or just Benn's usual nature, Sirja wasn't sure.

'Ok, I will tell him.'

'Don't answer the den-den mushi again.' He ended the call.

A little fuming, she went downstairs. And stopped midway. Sirja had to suppress her laughter. Shanks still turned when he heard her giggling. The grin on his face got wider.

And the sight really was to die for.

Luffy had gotten tired after the packing, the eating and the story telling and so he had climbed back on Mihawk's lap. There he had fallen asleep.

To make matters worse Shanks was just about to take a picture of them. Sirja waited for him to take some pictures, Ace silently giggling next to him. Then Shanks turned towards him and took a picture of him as well. Sirja decided to cut in now else Shanks would end up chasing Ace around the house.

'Benn called.' Shanks gaze got sharp. 'He expects you at the agreed spot to the agreed time.'


	46. Chapter 46 - departure

_Hi guys_

_back with a new chapter, enjoy :) Might get a new chapter written today (hopefully)_

_i won't make promises when i will upload again, i rather not make promises i can't keep ;) so please no one asking me to do that, try to put yourself in my shoes for a minute_

Chapter 46

Mihawk awakened soon. The first thing he noticed was the weight. Even without looking down he knew of a certain rugrat which would be curled up in his lap.

He turned to address Shanks. An eyebrow shot up. Were they really making out just there?

'You mind taking a room? And this little brat off of me?'

Shanks walked over and Mihawk lifted the peacefully snoring Luffy up, making sure to hold him a good distance away from him. Smiling Shanks took his little boy. 'Grumpy old man...'

Mihawk frowned but also actually looked a bit hurt.

'Just you wait... Four more years and you will be there as well...'

'Well at least I'll have some more children by then...'

Sirja had been onher way to the stairs but froze mid movement. Did she just hear that right? ChilDREN? He was talking about four years time, but still. She would set him straight about a few things very soon. This topic was not through yet.

They would leave after nightfall. Sirja was nervous. Everybody around her was excited and couldn't wait to get back at sea, or in the case of the two boys, couldn't wait to set out for the first time.

But she was worried, never having been on any kind of boat before. Luffy had not succeeded learning to swim and Ace wasn't a good swimmer either. If either of them were to get hurt she would never forgive herself for it. Also how would she keep the boys occupied? They were going to stop at a big town soon and there she would get everything she needed for the long journey. All she could hope for was the little amount of toys they had would suffice and they would be busy exploring the ship until then.

The sun had set an hour ago. It was time to get going. Remembering how any kind of light would reflect off of her hair, Sirja had put her hood back on.

The bay they had agreed on as their meet up point was a little ways south. Both Makino and Mihawk were accompanying them to say their farewells. It wasn't much for Hawkeye. He could seek out Red Hair anytime he wished for a duel. After this day's occasions he was already itching again.

Makino had been crying. She would remain behind. Last night she had reconsidered leaving with them. Shanks had offered her a place with Sirja a few days ago. He wouldn't exactly tell her where he was taking them but regardless of their destination, Makino couldn't just leave. She had built up everything from scratch here, in Fusha.

Although it wouldn't be the same anymore. She had gotten so used to Luffy a good while back but even with Sirja; Makino couldn't remember how things had been without her around. They would set sail with the man she had wanted to be with.

Ace held his mom's hand leading the way and carrying part of Sirja's luggage. The rest was carried by Shanks. He also carried Luffy who had taken hold of his collar. Shanks was greatful to have kept some of his men here. They were doing the heavy lifting of the supplies as well and made sure they weren't followed.

They drew closer to the shoreline. Shanks grinned seeing his ship anchored close by. Benn and a lower ranked member were standing ready with two row boats.

'Welcome back, captain.'

Shanks was already loading a boat. 'I hope you kept her in good shape.' He grinned at them. The first boats would contain their luggage and four crew members including Yasopp. They would return then to pick up the passengers.

Sirja turned to Makino. They were both sobbing now. They hugged tightly, not able to speak. So they looked each other in the eyes instead.

Sirja took off her hood. She didn't think she would need it again and handed it to Makino, who had taken off her apron as well. They exchanged their gifts in silence. Any word would put greater strain on them.

Makino broke the tension and turned away. She had to say goodbye to Luffy and Ace as well. Ace was stubbornly biting back his tears and soon latched on to his mother again, trying to comfort her and himself at the same time.

Luffy was not taking it as well as his brother. Shanks had to intervene and pick him up from Makino's arms and shift him into his own, which is where he would remain for the rest of the trip.

Then he hugged Makino goodbye, too. 'Be well. Be happy.' He didn't know what else to say to her. He nodded at Mihawk, he would probably see him soon.

He turned to the sea and they all climbed into the boats. They looked back at the beach with a varying mixture of anticipation, eagerness and sadness.


	47. Chapter 47

_hi guys_

_finally another update, been busy getting married and spending some nights in the hospital (rereading this sounds terrible XD both events are not related ;) ). but I'm up and running now, and maybe I will get some writing done tomorrow (or even today, who knows)_

_i wanna thank the skythatshinesbright for following on the story :) as well as my usual reviewers ;) thanks you guys!_

_i know the chapter is somewhat short, but i still hope you like it :)_

Chapter 47

Sirja took the first step on the Red Force. She looked around, intimidated by the size of everything. Luffy was still tucked in Shanks' arms looking around with widened eyes. Sirja knew curiosity would get the better of him sooner or later, but not tonight. She felt Ace snuggling closer, too. He was also unsure of the new situation. Her hand ran through his hair to reassure him.

Everybody else was moving with purpose. When Shanks got into motion Sirja followed, not knowing what else to do. She tried to remember which turns he took but it was dark and she was getting tired.

He stopped all of the sudden and opened a door, looking over his shoulder to make sure she and Ace were still behind him. Sirja requited the smile she had received and followed him into the room.

With the four of them in there it was quite crowded. Shanks had turned on the light and Ace let go of Sirja's hand. He walked over to one of the small hammocks. He pushed it and it swayed slightly back. A smile can to his face. Sirja had walked over to free Shanks from their little boy and put him in the hammock Ace had not chosen for himself.

She pushed his hair back and kissed him on the forehead after having pulled his blanket up. He was blinking more frequently. But Ace was bouncing up and down while cheering for his little brother to join in.

And just like that Luffy was wide awake again, pushing his blanket back and jumping over to Ace's bed and hugging him down.

Sirja sighed. She should have known sleep would not come easyly tonight. Shanks rubbed her neck and put a kiss on her temple. 'I have to go set course. Our room is right across.' He kissed her again. 'Wait for me…'

Sirja turned her head to get another small kiss. 'You better make this up to me.'

* * *

Both boys were asleep when Shanks checked in on them an hour later. Deciding on the route had taken longer than anticipated. Right now he wanted to keep a low profile. Once they had entered the Grand Line it wouldn't matter anymore since no one could trace them back to the East Blue, well most wouldn't.

He moved over to his cabin, hoping Sirja would still be awake.

She was, just not in the way he had hoped. She was curled up on the floor under their hammock, looking up with a strained face when he walked in.

He kneeled down next to her. 'What's wrong, love? Why are you not in our bed?' Shanks was pushing some strands out of her face.

Sirja leaned into his touch. 'I think I am seasick…'


	48. Chapter 48

_Morning everybody! Here is another chapter :) enjoy, although it's a short one. Have been feeling like writing drabbles lately, so this is what I have been up to (kinda sidetracked right now, can't focus on something for long)_

_I wanna thanks to cheshire-cat98 for reviewing twice, following, subscribing (did I miss something? XD). Also thanks to Just An Alchemy Nerd and Cici1296 :) hope you guys enjoy_

_And today, we are celebrating all readers, thank you all! we just reached 10,000 views for this story, I ever thought that would happen :D thank you so very much_

Chapter 48

Shanks had carried Sirja back to the deck. The relief was immediate although she was still nauseated. Though he knew little about seasickness, he knew enough to settle for a long night.

Some of his crew was on night watch and two of them brought them a bench as well as some blankets. Shanks thanked them and pulled his girlfriend to his side so that she could lie down.

Sirja didn't resist; she wasn't really noticing much. The whole place was moving and whenever she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep it would get so much worse. So eventually she raised her head from Shanks' lap and leaned on his shoulder instead.

'Is this gonna get better?' She looked at him, hoping for good news.

'You should be better once the sun is up. The wind gives you a sense of motion as well and since we have been up here you look much better already.' Shanks kissed her nose. Remembering the pitiful image she had portrayed; it wasn't easy to look worse than how she had downstairs, clawing to the floor.

'Is the sea gonna get rougher?' Shanks had to crash her hopes regarding that topic. 'It will get a lot worse. I am sorry, Sirja.' He turned to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Sirja sighed and leaned back on his shoulder. She contently closed her eyes only to shot them open once the nausea kicked in again.

'I will go and wake up the doctor. He can probably come up with some stuff to make you better.' Shanks rose, kissed Sirja sweetly and left.

His doctor was less than happy to be woken up in the middle of the night, but he found comical relief in the fact that it was his captain's girl of all people that was seasick.

He grabbed some jars and mixed some powder before adding water while stirring it. 'Give this to her, have her drink all of it. It's to help with the nausea and to get her to fall asleep. If she is better tomorrow night, send her back to see me again. But after sunrise…' He added, else he would have the second nightshift in a row.

Shanks was slightly puzzled by that. Usually doctors wanted to see patients that were sick. Not patients that had recovered. Not that it mattered, the nausea wouldn't just disappear. Shaking his head he returned to Sirja and set down next to her.

'Here, that should make it better and help you sleep.'

Sirja took it and emptied the cup, pulling a face. 'That's just disgusting. Better be worth it.'

She cuddled closer to him again. After a while she spoke again. 'Did he say how long before it starts to work?'

'No, but he did say if you are getting better you should go see him again.'

'What? That doesn't make much sense… why would he want to see a healthy person?'

'Don't know, but you are being a lot more chatty than before.' Sirja managed to smile at that. She did feel much better now that she thought about it.

'I think we could try your cabin now.' She glanced up at him. 'Preferably before I fall asleep.'


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

_hi guys :) still waiting on my side ;) _

_came up with a way to write and upload (in a way) from my tablet, so now i can write chapters while lying flat on my back :D no spell check like this, but yeah...can't have all the cake ;) cake...jummi..._

* * *

Shanks woke up when his door was pushed open and Ace and Luffy stumbled inside. Looking out of the window he noticed the sun was already high up. Next to him Sirja was still sleeping. He hushed the boys, trying to keep the noise down.

'I'll be out in five minutes. Why don't you wait in the hallway?'

Luffy was pouting and his chirping woke up his mother. 'But I wanna show you how fast I can climb the masts!' Sirja waved at her sons.

'MOMMY!' This time Ace joined. Both of them trying to crawl into their hammock. That got too much for Shanks though. Both of them were still naked and deserved a shower before the day started. He picked both of them up and rose. Hell, he did not even care at that moment. While he walked towards the door he decided it was time he implemented some rules.

'Listen boys, no waking in on us, ever. No waking up your mommy, ever. She is not doing so well with the sailing. Third, -' He sat them down and ruffled their hair. 'we'll see you at lunch.' He pushed them gently out of the room and closed the door.

Sirja had sat up now. She blinked at him.

'How are you doing? You look much better.' He walked back to their bed and got greeted with a kiss.

'It's not too bad. Still a fluttering stomach, but if it stays like that I think I will be ok.' Shanks looked outside. The sun was up, the sea slightly stormy, the ship not rocking too violently.

'Shower?' Sirja's smile was answer enough.

* * *

Ace and Luffy decided to wander around before returning to the dining hall. After all, they were finally on a pirate ship which was bound to be filled with hidden treasure and secret rooms.

Well, they were greatly disappointed when they had searched the first storage room. Nothing of interest was to be found. Just lots of tools and some guns. Ace was clever enough to pull Luffy away from those as well as from the occasional sword that was lying around.

So they returned to the hallway and Luffy looked at Ace expectantly. 'So what now, Ace? You think the treasure is somewhere on the ship?'

Ace smirked. 'Where else would it be? We just have to keep looking.' He grinned at his little brother and guided him to the next door. 'Behind one of those there will be something that made it all worth it.'

The next room did indeed look very differently. Shelves and boards everywhere with shallow paths to walk in between them. This was more like the treasure room the boys had been looking for. Not filled with gold or gems but with curiosities from all over the world. Ace was eager to drag Shanks in here and make him tell a story for each thing in here.

Luffy had pulled out a few small chests. He opened the first and found a light blue, faintly glowing crystal. Not very interesting for Luffy so he shut the box again and put it back in the shelf. The next one was closed so he called for his brother.

'Ace… why is this one not opening?'

The boy walked over and took it from him. 'Probably because there is the best treasure in there.' He grinned at his little brother. 'There was plenty of heavy stuff in the other room. I think I could smash the box with it.'

Luffy beamed. When Ace returned with a large hammer their grins got even wider. Ace held the hammer over his head, aimed and slammed it down to the floor.

Luckily Ace had not aimed too well. He only hit a corner of the box and good thing he did. The contents would have been smashed otherwise.

Ace pushed the shattered parts aside and pulled the box open.

'Lu… I think we found bits of lunch.'

Luffy moved closer to his brother. 'One for each? Can I have the purple one? Looks like a huge grape! I want grapes…'

'Sure Lu, I think the red one looks better anyways.'

They both took a bite of their pre-lunch and pulled a face.

'I think they might be rotten…'

Luffy just looked at him with a blank face. 'Still food, still gonna eat it.'

Now Ace couldn't just spit it out and throw it away. So he swallowed what was in his mouth and ate the rest of the fruit as well.

'Aaaaaace… I am still hungry…'

* * *

_sooo, my version on how they got their abilities :) i think it fits quite nicely with the story_


	50. Chapter 50

_Hi guys :)_

_big thanks to all new followers and those who favourited :) (is that even a word...?)_

_and i always love your guys' feedback on the chapters :)_

_reason for my long absence was the birth of my daughter, so sorry to say that the uploading schedule will remain shaky. I wil try once a week :) but i will only upload chapters that i really like. no lazy chapters ;) you deserve better for the long wait!_

_have fun with this one! See you hopefully very soon :D_

* * *

Chapter 50

When Luffy and Ace stumbled back into the dining hall their parents were nowhere to be seen. Benn waved them over and told them to look outside for them.

So they piled up food for themselves and went in the direction Benn had pointed.

Since Sirja was already getting a bit nauseous again Shanks had moved a table outside. Now she was well enough to stomach some food. Sirja had enjoyed her little date with her boyfriend but she was more than happy to move a little closer to him to make room for their boys. It was a win-win situation really.

Ace had no trouble placing his plate on the table. Luffy however was still much shorter so he couldn't reach. Ace was about to take it from him to help him but then Ace's eyes went big. He didn't quite trust his eyes but he could have sworn his brother's arms had just…stretched.

Shaking his head he moved next to Shanks. The man smiled down at him and while the boy was distracted took a handful from his plate.

'HEY!' Ace did catch his chewing though. Although Shanks was just as skilled with puppy-eying him as Luffy was it didn't work as well. Ace lit up in flames.

The reactions were quite divers. Luffy just looked at him wide eyed. Shanks tried to calm him down by taking hold of his shoulders but flinched away from the flames.

Ace himself had taken a step back and fallen to the floor, screaming because he thought he really was on fire. Meanwhile Sirja had recovered from her shock enough to grab Shanks' cape, wrap the boy in it and jump into the ocean.

'Ace… say something…' The seawater had made Ace weak but neither of the two knew Of that simple reason. She shook him but he was hardly regaining consciousness.

Another problem was that a big ship can't just be stopped. But Shanks was quick enough to at least slow it down immediately. Still it moved farther away from them quickly. He lowered a boat; at least then he could pull them out of the water. Before leaving Shanks ordered Lucky to check on his treasure room. A hard knot had settled in his stomach once he had a few seconds to understand what had happened. Probably this morning.

He reached Sirja and Ace soon. By then his girlfriend was desolated not knowing why Ace while not having any injuries from the fire was not responding. Shanks took the boy out of her arms and the remnants of his cape. Ace blinked a few times, wondering where he was.

'Shanks? Where is the ship, what happened?' The man pressed a kiss on his forehead before putting him down. Having pulled Sirja into the boat as well he started rowing. The sails of the red force were completely struck by now. It would be a hard day's work to get back there, especially with his hands still hurting from touching the flaming Ace before.

After a few hours they had made it back. Luffy needed calming so Sirja hushed him, or rather both boys since Luffy refused to let go of Ace.

Despite being exhausted from the little trip he sat them all down to finally explain to them. Lucky had confirmed his suspicion about the devil fruits.

'So… you two found my treasure room then?' Both boys looked down in shame. Shanks was not smiling or laughing like he usually was. 'Ace, you ate what is called a devil fruit. Luffy, please tell me you did not eat the purple one with the swirlies?' Luffy nodded and Shanks sighed deeply. This was turning into a bad headache. 'So you, Luffy ate a devil fruit as well. It is called the gum gum no mi.' To make his point he pulled Luffy on his lap and pulled on both of his cheeks repeatedly. 'That is kinda fun.' He couldn't help but smirk and ruffle the boy' hair. 'So this turned you into a rubber man. Pretty cute. But the deal is, water makes you weak. Anything more than ankle deep from what I've heard.'

Luffy had looked at him with big eyes. 'So no more bathing, yes?' Sirja's gaze crushed the boy's hope. 'Shower will have to do then.' Disappointed he looked at Ace, who was still a bit weary from his damp clothes.

'And what about me?' Ace was still clinging to his mom.

'We don't know what fruit you ate exactly. But to me it seems it might have been the mera mera no mi which is a logia type. We will try and figure out what you can do with it once we are on a little inhabited island. Until then, you have to be aware that you can't lose your temper, ok? I don't want my ship up in flames or drag you out of the sea every time. Once you get a good grip of the abilities you gained, you might be able to use it in battle later. At the very least we'll have lots of fun with pulling Luffy's face.' Which he did.


	51. Chapter 51

_Hi guys_,

_thanks for fol+fav as well as the nice reviews :) could hardly get any writing done though :( but i gathered some ideas at least :)_

_i hope you like this chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter 51

To keep both Luffy and Ace in check Shanks had them follow him around all day. It put a damper on the boy's enthusiasm to become pirates because they had imagined being a captain was somewhat more fun. Still they accepted it as their punishment. Benn was very pleased with this development since for once Shanks really was taking care of all his duties and because he couldn't turn anything down in front of the boys, Benn piled some of his work on top of that. He deserved some rare free time and assumed correctly Shanks wouldn't object since he was partly blaming himself for the incident.

When things were getting too tedious for them they could still fall asleep on the spot. Which they did. Several times. A day.

No matter the inconvenience Shanks kept them around. Sirja had taken great impact on the menu so she was busy in the kitchen most of the day. And that was not a place he wanted Ace and Luffy to spend their time.

Her nausea was still acting up from time to time, especially at night, but overall the medication worked well in suppressing it. She still couldn't get around enjoying living on a ship though and awaited the day she would settle down in her new home. Shanks had not told her much about the island he had in mind and she wasn't sure the few things he had told her were true; they seemed too unbelievable. And with the smile he always wore one could never be sure about his sincerity.

But Ace and Luffy never questioned the stories he told them every night. To keep their curiosity about his treasure room at bay he had agreed to tell them a bed time story about one object each night. Sirja would listen as well, sitting by his side and more than once had she been carried to bed by him because she had fallen asleep as well.

Sirja was thinking about all this while she put the finishing touches on a curry she was preparing. Then the door smashed open and Shanks was in the room. Her smile faltered when she saw his face.

'A marine ship, big one. Take Luffy and Ace.'

She left everything where it was and hurried towards the boys, who were standing right behind him in the hallway. Some crew members were running past them. None of them with terror in their face, just eagerness and possibly joy.

No, the only person worried was her boyfriend, which made her uneasy at best. But if she was honest with herself it scared her. Not once had he shown any sign of insecurity. When Frinks had attacked him he had calmly stepped aside and taken his head.

The words he whispered to her when he pulled her close only made it worse. 'I will not let them have you, not over my dead body.' Something in her broke when she heard that. It showed Sirja just what kind of a burden she really was. She kissed him and left his embrace to take her boys to their room.

Shanks had talked with her a lot about her task when they were under the threat of attack. Luffy's and Ace's room was secured best on the whole ship so they would wait it out there.

Both of them were quiet and Ace kept glancing over his shoulder until they reached their destination. Upon being ushered inside he took the place he had promised himself to keep. Armed with a heavy club he would attack any foe entering this room.

Luffy had wiggled free from his mommy's tight hold and was peeking through the window.

The ship was close now, but so far no one was firing any canons. Luffy's eyes grew big when the ship was close enough to see some passengers. He waved energetically at them; he had not expected to have the opportunity to wave goodbye to his grandfather.

* * *

Shanks had calmed down a bit, reassured by the confidence that was put in him and the fear he could see from afar in the faces of his opponents. He had declared every single one of them his fiend for if any of them were to get hold of his secret family there would be danger anywhere they went.

But with his men standing tall beside him none of this would happen. His grin was prove enough as was the flinching when he met eyes with one of them. He didn't even need to use his haki.

Then however he met the one person he had hoped to avoid for as long as possible.

'Akagami, haven't seen you in a while.'

Shanks just kept his grin as bright as before but he was cautious. 'Well, Garp, I really like it here in the East Blue. Very good for vacation. But we'll be off then, say hi to Luffy for me.'

He as dismissive as possible but Garp wasn't gonna let him walk away just now. 'There had been a lot of trouble in Fusha lately. Ever since you came there, isn't that strange…'

Shanks had just casually kept walking, he wouldn't give the old man the satisfaction of having him stop in his tracks. 'I heard about that. But I really don't see how this has anything to do with me. We weren't even there.' Which wasn't even this much of a lie, since that accounted for most of his crew.

'We have a deserter and a missing squad right were you have been sighted only some days before. Also there was shichibukai present, one you have been seen with as well. Go ahead and tell me this is all a coincidence.'

Shanks grin got wider, but only as a distraction. He might have underestimated Garp. 'I didn't know about the deserter.' Since there never was one. 'But I have heard about that girl that was beaten and choked by your honorable men. For no apparent reasons as well. So you go ahead and explain that.'

Garp was nowhere near as good when it came to hiding his thoughts. Shanks could clearly see that those were news to him. He had expected this much, afterall he respected the man regardless of their opposing positions.

'Who are you talking about?' Garp had gathered his composure.

'Blond, very pretty, working with Makino.' Shanks couldn't help the little smile this time and hoped he hadn't displayed anything the other couldn't guess eventually.

Garp's gaze was no longer focused on him and was wandering around trying to grasp the information he had just gotten.

Until it fixed upon something else.

A little waving figure and an excited smile, framed by black hair. 'Luffy…'

His face turned into a grimace as he barked at Shanks. About kidnapping mostly, but also all the other insults he so colorful displayed in his speech.

Shanks heard none of it. With a grin as wide as ever he cursed Luffy's curiosity and his bad luck and signaled his crew to move on as fast as possible. He was sure Garp would not attack the ship he believed his grandson to be on and the Red Force was faster anyways.

Shanks waved at him and before long there were out of reach and eventually sight.

Garp was downstairs boiling with anger. He ordered for the leader of his special force.

'You will go to Fusha. I want you to document anything you see there. Check on Ace too.'


End file.
